<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there is so much to tell you - there is so much to see by tikii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631229">there is so much to tell you - there is so much to see</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikii/pseuds/tikii'>tikii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cytus (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post-Canon Fix-It, cytus ii 3.0 spoilers !!!!, except for noah lmao, ill update these as i go i guess, no one dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikii/pseuds/tikii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Ivy and Vanessa enjoy their life after the events of 3.0 </p><p>!! this is a fix it fic bc BOO they all deserved to live !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(but that’s a background one skdbskdj), Asakura Neko | NEKO#ΦωΦ/Aroma White | Paff, Ivy | OPCI_2501_IV/Vanessa | OPCI_2501_V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i’m still crying over cytus 3.0 and i wanted to write a fix it so i Did and then i started to write More and so i just thought that this could be a little place for all the stuff i write for cytus ii !! so i’ll be updating stuff as i go and writing and stuff </p><p>!! but don’t ready unless you’ve completed cytus 3.0 okay ?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I-Ivy… it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Vanessa curled into herself impossibly tighter as a lump formed in Ivy’s throat. She had to be strong for Vanessa - be the strong pillar that Vanessa could lean against. “...the replicated minds have… already integrated with me… all the pain they suffer, I feel-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine!” Ivy reassured, her hands hovering nervously over Vanessa’s body. “You must hold on! The humans will help us!” Her comm then sparked to life, causing her to wince and put a hand to her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivy! Get out now!” Simon Jackson’s voice was crackling through the comm. “The Armed Forces are heading towards you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxiousness bubbled in Ivy’s chest as Simon spoke, her eyes widening. “No!” She yelled desperately. “Vanessa is almost there! Can’t you see?!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to get out!” Simon was yelling, but the connection eventually fizzled out, along with his voice. There was banging and yelling at the door, and someone demanded to be let in, but Ivy wouldn’t budge. She quickly stood up, grabbing the nearest objects she could to barricade the door with. She wasn’t letting those humans in, no matter what. She was so close - she was so close to just ending this all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanessa? Can you hear me?” Ivy asked softly, kneeling over Vanessa again. Vanessa made a small noise in reply, her eyes cracking open slightly. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re… the voices are disappearing. Slowly.” Vanessa said, blinking slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good!” Ivy perked up. “Are you in any pain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as much-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OPEN UP!” A human was yelling from outside and banging on the door violently. “There will be consequences if you don’t!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy whimpered under her breath, her hands curling into fists. She needed more time - just a little more time! If she could buy more, then this would all be over - then everything would end, and then she could free Vanessa like she had always set out to do, and everything would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The city would rebuild itself over time, and everything would go back to normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just needed more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivy? What’s going on?” Vanessa asked, her eyes wide. Ivy brought her hands to her chest, trying to quell the fear bubbling in her. She hadn’t felt fear a lot in her time on Earth, but when she did, it was never as bad as this. One wrong move from her could mean the end of humanity, or the end of one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Ivy wasn’t going to let all of her hard work go to waste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Ivy replied shakily, sending a shaky smile in Vanessa’s direction. “Do you think… do you think you could stop the weather system, Vanessa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can, yes, but it would take a couple of minutes. How long do we have?” Vanessa asked, trying to push herself up on her elbows. Ivy reached forward to help Vanessa into a sitting position, hoping that Vanessa wouldn’t notice if she kept a hand on her arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have about 20 minutes - would that be enough time for you to stop it?” Ivy asked hopefully, eying the counter in the corner of her eye. Vanessa nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes - that’s enough time.” She took a deep breath, then closed her eyes. Ivy continued to hold onto Vanessa’s arm as she wearily eyed the door that the humans were pounding on. Vanessa had enough time, but did Ivy have enough time? Were those objects against the door going to be enough to hold the humans off? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy brought her free hand to her ear and activated the comm, hoping that someone would pick up on the other side. “Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?” She said in a low voice as the red lights around them flickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I….y? A-are you… ere?” Aroma’s voice came in all patchy and spotty, but it was better than Ivy expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We need help - Vanessa’s working on shutting down the system, but there are humans at the door trying to get in. We just need a little more time.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Ja…. on and Mr Neu…man are h-heading in your dir...ion. Hang tight!” The connection was getting worse and Aroma’s voice was beginning to fizzle out. Ivy pressed her lips together, deactivating the comm. If she heard correctly, Simon and Conner were on their way to hold off the humans until the system was deactivated. Hopefully they would get here just as Vanessa was finishing up things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red lights flickered and faded back into the regular blue lighting, and Ivy felt something in her chest lift. This was working! She didn’t know what she expected, but she hadn’t expected things to go this well. Sure, they had some bumps in the road, but right now, things were going better than she could ask for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was yelling outside and slamming, but no gunshots yet. Hopefully it would stay that way until the weather system was taken care of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, after what seemed like forever, the counter in the corner of Ivy’s eye disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been done.” Vanessa said with a tired smile, opening her eyes. Ivy, for the first time in a while, was rendered speechless. All this time, she was trying to get to Vanessa to free her and be with her. All this time, she had thought about what she was going to say to her when the time came - when she was finally freed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>here </span>
  </em>
  <span>and free, she had no idea what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy blinked twice, bringing both of her hands up to rest on Vanessa’s shoulders. This wasn’t an illusion or a hologram - this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vanessa. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Real and right in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Ivy? Is everything okay?” Vanessa asked, putting both of her hands on Ivy’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy gulped and nodded, taking in the sight of Vanessa, who was happy and here and </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry. I have to unhook the tubes.” Ivy said quickly, quickly withdrawing her hands and standing up. Vanessa watched as Ivy ran around and unhooked the tubes that kept Vanessa bound to the library. When the tubes had been removed, Vanessa stood up, smiling brightly at Ivy. Ivy smiled back, although it felt shakier than she hoped it would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… nice to see you again.” Ivy said awkwardly, embarrassment building in her chest as Vanessa laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you too, Ivy. Thank you. For, um, helping me. I couldn’t have gotten out of here and rid of those voices if it hadn’t been for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was nothing. I just… really wanted to see you again.” Ivy admitted, suddenly feeling nervous. Vanessa blinked, a shy smile forming on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy’s comm sparked to life, causing her to jump and put a hand to her ear. “Hello?” She asked, pretending not to notice the confused expression on Vanessas’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We managed to get rid of the Armed Forces.” Simon spoke, sounding out of breath. “You can come out now - it’s safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Ivy said, relief flooding her system. “The weather system stopped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We noticed - thank you. Get out here so we can have a proper celebration, yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Celebration? Weren’t you trying to kill me a couple of days ago?” Ivy smirked. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...just get your ass out here, Ivy.” Simon grumbled. The comms fizzled out, and Ivy turned back to Vanessa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon - we gotta get out of here.” Ivy began to push the objects she put in front of the door out of the way, looking up when Vanessa giggled. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’ve made friends.” Vanessa said softly, moving to stand next to Ivy after she moved the objects out of the way. Ivy brought a hand up to rub the back of her neck, a sheepish smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you could say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” Vanessa gently took Ivy’s hand in hers with a smile. “I feel like… this is the start of something new.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy squeezed Vanessa’s hand. “It is. What do you say to getting out of here?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they walked out to their new life, hand in hand. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which there is a nickname</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY so i made this before akdbskfn<br/>this is a part one to a thing so part two is coming out in a seeec</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vanessa was </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving </span>
  </em>
  <span>life with the humans - everything was peaceful, she was living with Ivy, and she was able to make music with her, too! It was so much fun to sit down with Ivy every other day to watch and listen to her make music. Occasionally, Ivy would ask Vanessa what she thought of some samples of music, or would ask for her input in choosing a beat or sound effect to use.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa hadn’t been this happy in… forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thing that she loved a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>about the human word were the clothes. Ivy had gotten her a… a long-sleeved shirt with a hoodie (she forgot the name of it) and pants to start, but Vanessa found out about skirts and she was enthralled with them. She begged Ivy to get her one skirt, and lo and behold, she managed to get Vanessa a skirt that matched the blue of the flower in her hair. Ivy had also gotten her a white shirt and a light sweater that ‘matched her aesthetic’, which Vanessa had no idea what it meant but she trusted Ivy. After all, Ivy had been out in the human world for a while - she would have knowledge on these things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Ivy was all alone, too. She had to figure things out by herself along the way.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Vanessa didn’t want Ivy to be alone ever again. She would make sure of that.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy had managed to get an apartment for the two of them with the help of Miss Neko. There was only one bed, though, so Ivy said that she would hang out on the couch while Vanessa could recharge in the bed. Technically, she didn’t need any sleep, but it was nice to just lay on a fluffy space and relax for a little bit when it was dark and there was nothing to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had fallen into some sort of routine; Ivy would be up early, cleaning up the couch space and making herself comfortable to make music. Vanessa would come out of the room late morning, dressed and ready for whatever Ivy had planned for that day. Some days, Ivy would take Vanessa out to see human marvels, like museums or parks and other really cool things like that. Some days, though, Ivy would just give her a small, weak smile and apologize and ask if they could stay in that day. Vanessa was very familiar with the patterns of feelings and emotions, and those days, Vanessa could tell that Ivy wasn’t feeling those positive emotions that she felt most of the time. So, Vanessa would just sit next to her and ask about the music she was producing, ask her about her sales and reception of music, and just anything to help lift her spirits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy had risked everything to help her - it was the east she could do in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And staying inside was worth it when Ivy gave her a genuine smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ivy! Do you think we could stay home today? There’s a… a program on the television that looks super interesting! And I don’t want to miss it!” Vanessa came bouncing into the couch-area (she forgot what it was called - something room. Something… something… oh! Living room!), plopping herself next to Ivy. Ivy looked slightly surprised, looking up from her work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I have plans with Neko… she wants to help me with some stuff.” Ivy said, meeting Vanessa’s eyes. “I could always postpone if you really want to stay-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’ve been looking forward to finishing this song - I don’t want to keep you!” Vanessa bit her lower lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine! I think it can wait-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long would it take?” Vanessa played with the hem of her skirt as Ivy thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...maybe three hours. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you feel comfortable with me being here and you being with Neko?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy paused for a second, looking slightly aghast. “Well… I guess that would be up to you. Do you feel comfortable?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would! As long as you don’t stay out until dark… I-I think I’ll be okay!” A sudden spark of determination ignited in Vanessa. “I can do it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy let out a small chuckle, moving up a hand to cover her mouth as she did so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Vanessa was confused as to why she hid her mouth when she smiled or laughed. Smiles lit up everything! Why would Ivy want to hide something that was so beautiful-)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(...and this was when Vanessa was going to stop thinking.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Ivy asked again, looking a little nervous all of a sudden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm! But do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel okay with it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small pause. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I supposed I do. I’ll have my phone on me - you can call me if you need anything, okay?” Ivy stood up, smoothing out the creases in her jacket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it! I’ll see you in three hours, Ivy!” Vanessa exclaimed, kicking her feet as Ivy gathered her supplies and made her way to the door. She took a pair of keys out of her pocket and shot a smile over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you, Nessa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two froze, and then Ivy pulled her hood over her eyes and ran out the door, locking it behind her. Vanessa put a hand to her mouth in surprise, warmth and fuzziness flooding her system. Nessa…? That sounded like a shorter version of her name. What was the human word for that… something like…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh! Ivy had just given her a nickname! It was cute!! She didn’t know why Ivy was so flustered about it, though. She only pulled her hood over her eyes when she was flustered or embarrassed, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>did that - there was no need to be embarrassed! It was just a nickname - humans gave them to each other all the time!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa picked up the remote and turned on the television as she thought to herself. If Ivy gave her a nickname, that meant that Vanessa had to give one to Ivy in return! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They said it was on channel… 8!” Vanessa switched the television on channel 8 and made herself comfortable, smoothing her skirt out and leaning against a bunch of pillows for support. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A nickname, with her understanding, came from a place of endearment and love! So, Vanessa’s nickname for Ivy had to be very nice and endearing - it had to fit Ivy’s personality!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa liked the sound of ‘Nessa’ - it was short and sweet and super cute! So, in turn, Ivy’s nickname had to be… strong. And cool! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa smiled to herself, fixing the flower on her head. Before the show came on, she brainstormed nicknames for Ivy. She knew that nicknames were shortened versions of names, which made it pretty hard because Ivy’s name was only three letters! She wondered how she was supposed to give Ivy a nickname.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then she remembered one of Ivy’s songs that she created before she freed Vanessa: V. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vee…” Vanessa said the nickname out loud, tapping her chin. “Vee… I like the sound of that!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh!! She was excited!! She couldn’t wait for Ivy to get home! Vanessa could test out the nickname, then, and see if Ivy liked it!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She only had… two hours and fifty three minutes to go. No problem! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The show that she wanted to watch was about an hour long, so that took care of things. It was super interesting! It was about this fantasy world where a guy wakes up after a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>nap and has to save a princess. The episode that Vanessa was watching had her enthralled, and she made a vow to stay home every Tuesday to watch the episodes. Maybe she could get Ivy to stay with her and watch it too!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the episode, she had about one hour and fifty minutes left until Ivy came home, so she tried to face-call Miss Aroma, and was pleasantly surprised when she picked up. They talked about a bunch of things for a little bit, but Vanessa brought up the subject of nicknames at some point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Aroma? What do you know about nicknames? Do they have to be shortening names?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miss Aroma tapped her chin, her nose scrunching up slightly. “Nicknames? I know that they’re usually considered endearing and they don’t only have to be a shorter version of a person’s name. Neko’s nickname for me, ‘Aroma-chan’, is technically a nickname.” Miss Aroma tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her cheeks turning red. “...s-she also calls me ‘dumpling’, which is also a nickname, I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… but you two are… together-together, are you not? Are nicknames a together-together thing?” Vanessa asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miss Aroma let out a small squeak, becoming impossibly redder. “...n-not necessarily, Vanessa. It’s an everyone thing - anyone can give anyone a nickname, really.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa blinked, feeling… weirdly disappointed. “What if… I want it to be a together-together thing?” She said before she thought, and then she slapped a hand over her mouth. Miss Aroma blinked, then smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It can be, if you want it to be. You just… have to tell her.” Miss Aroma rubbed the back of her neck. “You don’t have to tell her today, or tomorrow - just whenever you’re ready, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa hummed. “...so should I just give her a nickname today and try something else tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>could take her to a place instead of her taking me to a place. Oh! Do you have any nice places around where we are, Miss Aroma?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miss Aroma smiled. “Not off the top of my head - but I’ll send you a message later with a list! You can research them then.” There was a shout of her name, and Miss Aroma nervously smiled. “Coming!” She shouted back. “Sorry, Vanessa - I have a show in a couple of minutes. I won’t forget the message, though! Good luck!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You too, Miss Aroma! Goodbye!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The call was disconnected, and Vanessa had forty four minutes to decide what she was going to say to Ivy. She’d… she’d give Ivy a nickname today! She wanted to - maybe they could call each other by the nicknames after! And then tomorrow, after Miss Aroma sent her the places, Vanessa could surprise Ivy and take her to one of those places!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa spent the rest of her time waiting by listening to music and humming along to the ones she knew the melody the best. When the third hour mark hit, Vanessa waited excitedly on the couch, swinging her legs and waiting for the lock to jiggle and for Ivy to walk in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t happen until fifteen minutes later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa perked up when the door opened and Ivy asked in, her music-making device under her arm and something behind her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Ivy!” Vanessa chirped. “How’d it go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, good - wait, look away for a second.” Ivy said quickly. Vanessa turned around and waited as Ivy shuffled, put something heavy down and cleared her throat. “Okay, you can turn around now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa stood up from the couch and turned around, clasping her hands in front of her. Ivy had a bouquet of flowers in her hands - a bouquet of </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue </span>
  </em>
  <span>flowers. Vanessa gasped, her eyes widening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For me?” She asked. Ivy just nodded, a smile on her face. She held out the flowers to Vanessa, who finally put her plan into action. Okay, okay - just like she practiced. She took the bouquet and grinned. “That’s so thoughtful! Thanks, Vee!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa had </span>
  <em>
    <span>hardly </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen Ivy speechless in her time with her - maybe once or twice, but it was a rare sight. But right now, Ivy was rendered speechless, looking at Vanessa with a surprised look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no! Did you not like the nickname I picked for you?” Vanessa asked worriedly. “I can come up with another one if you want-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no - it’s fine.” Ivy was quick to reassure her, a hand coming up to the hood over her head. “I-it’s… it’s nice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa giggled as Ivy pulled her hood over her eyes for the second time today. “I’m glad you like it. Does that mean… that you’ll call me Nessa now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy looked up in surprise. “...you liked that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I loved it! It was fascinating - I didn’t know that nicknames could just come out of nowhere!” Vanessa said excitedly. She grew a little quieter, a shy smile replacing her grin. “...and it was special because it came from you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy brought her hand down, letting out a small chuckle. “I… I’m glad. If that’s what you want, I’ll call you that from now on, Nessa.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! I have to get these flowers in a… a…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vase.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I have to get these flowers into a vase with water. You can tell me about your music while I do so!” Vanessa hopped into the kitchen, where it was likely that she would find a vase, and Ivy followed after her, talking about her new song and how it was almost done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Vanessa was freed from the library in ARC, and freed from those voices, she didn’t know what life was going to be like. She didn’t know what would happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But this? Her life right now? It was more than she could ask for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she was happy she was spending it with Ivy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(...was it possible for them to be together-together?)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Vanessa guessed she’d just have to find out.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which there is a nickname</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>part two : ivy’s pov 😌😌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ivy’s new life with Vanessa was… more than she could ever ask more. It was what she always hoped and dreamed of and finally, it was here, and it was perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a little for Vanessa to become fully accustomed to how things worked in the human world, but she was a surprisingly fast learner. She grew used to the day and night cycle rather quickly, the concept of food (she had little snacks here and there to try them out - she technically didn’t need to eat, but she was curious), and the concept of clothes. Ivy could vividly remember how nervous she was when she went shopping for Vanessa, worrying if Vanessa would like her choices or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Vanessa was doing things to her - she didn’t recall being nervous often.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(...but maybe the new exposure to emotions was good. She’d rather be nervous more often than have Vanessa still locked up in the library.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Ivy didn’t want to be alone again.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The routine they had fallen into after Ivy had gotten the apartment was peaceful and… constant. It was one of the only stable things that Ivy had been exposed to in a while. Ivy would usually sit on the couch in the living room and make music quietly while Vanessa slept at night, stopping to take small breaks on the balcony or to check on Vanessa. It was as if Ivy still couldn’t believe that she was here - that after all she did, Vanessa was in front of her, peaceful and tangled in the sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her life had become… oddly domestic. And she wasn’t complaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy’s favorite time of day was when Vanessa would sit next to her with interest and curiosity sparking in her eyes, asking her about what she was creating. It was nice to have someone to talk to music with, to have someone to bounce ideas off of and help. Vanessa helped Ivy feel grounded - she helped her feel present. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa was curious about everything in the human world, which was super endearing, but sometimes a little overwhelming. She bounced all over the place, wanting to learn about everything and anything, sometimes even stopping in the middle of the street to examine things. After an incident with a bike and a crosswalk, Ivy decided that she’d start taking Vanessa to places like museums and parks to quell her curiosities. Ivy had heard from Neumann that museums were really informative and educational, and that it would probably be a good idea to take Vanessa to them so that she could learn about different things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Ivy would never forget the warmth in her chest when she took Vanessa to an aquarium. The look of wonder and pure amazement on Vanessa’s face had Ivy leaning against the wall in an attempt to stabilize herself.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Goodness - what was wrong with her?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy tried to take Vanessa out as much as she could - it wasn’t fun being cooped up in one place for a while. But some days, the loneliness and what Ivy classified as ‘negative emotions’ caught up to her, and she just wanted a break from the outside world. Vanessa was so understanding, though, and would help her make music and distract her from whatever was plaguing her on those days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Vanessa seemed to have a better grasp on emotions than Ivy did, despite only having been in the human world for only three months. It made sense - even before all of this, Vanessa was more empathetic than any of the other architects.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa was like… the bright light in a cave of darkness. And Ivy was going to cherish that light for as long as she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivy!” Vanessa’s voice startled Ivy out of her thoughts. It took her a second to focus back in on the world and what she was doing before she was able to actually focus on what Vanessa was saying. “Do you think we could stay home today? There’s a… a program on the television that looks super interesting! And I don’t want to miss it!” Ivy looked up and blinked the blurriness out of her vision as Vanessa plopped down on the couch next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I already have plans with Neko… she wants to help me with some stuff.” Ivy said sheepishly, looking up at Vanessa. “I could always postone if you really want to stay-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’ve been looking forward to finishing this song - I don’t want to keep you!” Vanessa frowned. Ivy shook her head, her hands curling in her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine! I think I can wait!-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long would it take?” Vanessa asked, playing with the hem of her skirt. Ivy let out a small hum, getting lost in thought again. They just needed to mix some beats and come up with the final melody with some special effects… it shouldn’t take too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe three hours. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you feel comfortable with me being here and you being with Neko?” Vanessa asked, and Ivy paused. That nervousness that Ivy was beginning to become familiar with began to bubble in her chest. She knew that Vanessa was capable of staying alone in the apartment for only three hours, but Ivy had just gotten so… used to being with Vanessa every day. It would be weird to be without her, but it would only be for three hours, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I guess that would be up to you. Do you feel comfortable?” Ivy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would! As long as you don’t stay out until dark.. I-I think I’ll be okay.” Vanessa perked up. “I can do it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy began to chuckle, despite herself, and brought a hand up to cover her mouth. She didn’t want Vanessa to think that Ivy was laughing at her, so she steeled herself as fast as she could, then turned to reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm! But do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel okay with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy stopped again. She… she was nervous about leaving Vanessa alone, and she was worried about being alone herself. But she knew that they weren’t going to be together necessarily all the time, and Ivy couldn’t allow herself to be scared anymore. Besides! Vanessa could handle herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I suppose I do.” Ivy finally said, smiling when Vanessa practically jumped in excitement. “I’ll have my phone on me - you can call me if you need anything, okay?” She stood up, smoothing the creases out of her jacket as Vanessa squealed excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it! I’ll see you in three hours, Ivy!” Vanessa said as Ivy opened the door to walk out. She shot a smile over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you, Nessa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>W… why did she say that. Why did she call Vanessa that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy blinked, then, in a split second, pulled her hood over her eyes and ran out, closing and locking the door behind her. She ran to the elevator, practically punched the lobby button and leaned against the wall, a loud groan escaping her lips. What possessed her to call Vanessa that? Ivy knew about the concept of nicknames, but she had never used one! And here she was, calling Vanessa ‘Nessa’ casually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy stepped out of the elevator, rushing out of the lobby and into the street. She peeked out from under her hood, her face feeling oddly hot and her chest feeling tight and fuzzy. The only word she could use to describe what she was feeling was </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it was terrible and she hoped she never felt it again. It was like being nervous, but worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy ran all the way to Neko’s house and knocked on the door, trying to rearrange herself so that she wasn’t as much of a mess on the outside as she felt on the inside. Neko came to the door minutes later, bubbling and brimming with excitement and energy, practically the opposite of how Ivy felt. She was excited to get started and finish up the project, and Ivy was rather… excited, too. She had been working on this song for a while, and it was the second song she was releasing after the incident three months ago. It was also one of the only songs that Vanessa had a say in which made it… super special. Ivy wanted it to be perfect. Neko offered to help put in some final touches, so that’s how Ivy found herself here, sitting on Neko’s bed, listening to the streamer ramble about her current findings, events, and of course, Aroma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...and then she slammed the door in my face. Can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>it?!” Neko exclaimed. “I mean, how rude is that?! I was just trying to help!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy gave a small laugh, rubbing the back of her neck. Neko was like… a fountain. Constantly overflowing with conversation topics and energy that Ivy could never hope to match. It was odd - in their little ‘world saving group’, Ivy seemed to get along with Neko the most. Neko was the literal definition of energy, and Ivy was the definition of… quiet. Yet, they seemed to get along the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was funny how human relations worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you’re quiet today.” Neko pouted, leaning against the head of her spinning-chair. Ivy looked up from her computer, blinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m always quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but today moreso than usual.” Neko rolled her eyes. “Alright, tell me - what’s been bugging ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...bugging?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oop - sorry. I should </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>make a dictionary full of words and sayings and metaphors that you can study off of.” Neko said, spinning in her chair. “It would make for a fun arts and crafts activity, I’ll tell you that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy stared at her blankly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” Neko snorted. “Why don’t I go get you something to drink, and we’ll take a break, and you can spill what’s bothering you to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy was silent. She technically didn’t need to drink but… it would be rude to decline. “Okay. I would like some water, if that’s okay.” Neko jumped up from her chair, a grin on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I’ll be right back - make sure to save before you power off that laptop of yours.” She ran out of the room and Ivy could hear her footsteps as she walked down the stairs. Ivy did just as she said - she saved her work, then turned off the computer, setting it gently to the side. She waited until Neko came back with two cups - one full of water and one full of… amber liquid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Ivy asked, pointing to the amber liquid as she received her cup of water. Neko gasped, her eyes widening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what apple juice is?! What - have you been living under a rock your whole life?!” Neko exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technically, yes.” Ivy deadpanned. Neko brought a hand up to her cheek, a dramatic expression on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You poor, innocent, sweet summer child.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy made a face as Neko cackled and plopped down on the bed at her feet. “I’ll be serious now. Switching to serious mode.” Neko made a couple of ‘robot sounding noises’ (which, personally, offended Ivy because robots did not sound like that at all) and took a sip of her apple juice. “So, you’re quieter than usual. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...the ceiling?” Ivy tried. Neko snorted, but quickly turned her smile into more of a serious expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because you’re funny doesn’t mean you’ll distract me from the matter at hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t trying to be-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh! I’m trying to have a heart-to-heart moment with you. What’s bothering you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Ivy could either do one of two things: she could either reassure Neko that she was fine and that she was just focused on completing the song, or, she could… actually confide in Neko and tell her what had happened earlier. She wasn’t really used to… talking to people about these kinds of things, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to and get some advice from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...This morning,” Ivy reluctantly started, and Neko perked up, clearly paying attention. “Vanessa wanted to stay home to watch a tv show. And as I was leaving to come here I…” Ivy resisted the urge to pull her hood down. “...I called her ‘Nessa’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neko blinked. “Is… is that it? You’re worried because you called Vanessa a nickname?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! It just came out!” Ivy exclaimed, then reeled it in. “I… I think I made her uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s such a cute nickname! And Vanessa likes cutesy stuff, and that was a cutesy nickname! I’m sure she loved it!” Neko waved her hand, taking another sip of her apple juice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you be certain?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just am. That’s the great thing about me - I know a lot of things.” Neko winked at Ivy, causing the musician to scowl. “Sorry, sorry - but in all seriousness - why do you think you made her uncomfortable? Did you see her reaction?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… ran out the door.” Ivy mumbled. Neko slapped herself on her forehead with her hand (humans did that a lot when they were frustrated, although Ivy had no idea why they wanted to hurt themselves), giving Ivy an incredulous look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, let me get this straight: you gave Vanessa a cutesy nickname, got flustered, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ran out the door </span>
  </em>
  <span>right after, leaving her alone and possibly - and I say possibly - uncomfortable?” Neko raised an eyebrow as Ivy struggled to answer. Instead of answering, however, Ivy simply pulled her hood over her eyes and groaned. Neko let out a small sigh and placed a hand on Ivy’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sweat it - like I said before, she probably wasn’t uncomfortable. But, just in case…” Neko hopped off of the bed and grabbed a couple of dollars out of her purse before handing them out to Ivy, who was peeking out from under her hood. “Get her some flowers! Apologize if you need to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...will she accept the apology?” Ivy asked timidly, and Neko put a hand to her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sweet, sweet summer child - of course she will. Chances are, you probably won’t even have to apologize.” Neko said, sitting back down on the bed and placing the money on Ivy’s computer. Ivy mumbled something and looked away, and Neko furrowed her eyebrows in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...maybe I’ll get her </span>
  <span>myosotis scorpioides…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neko blinked. “...do you want to say that in proper speech? One that makes sense?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what they’re actually called. I just know that Vanessa seemed fascinated with them when we went to the park.” Ivy straightened up a bit, her embarrassment leaving her as she spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you guys went to the park? And you paid attention to what kind of flowers she liked and learned the name of them?” Neko asked with a small smile. Ivy merely nodded, and Neko looked to the side, taking another sip of her apple juice. “Just become girlfriends already - sheesh.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy was not familiar with that word. “...girlfriends? What’s… what’s girlfriends?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neko choked on her drink, sitting up fully. “Y-you don’t know what girlfriends are?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…? Is that some kind of relation between humans? Like a sister or a brother?” Ivy asked, finally mustering up the means to take a sip from her cup of water. Neko was suddenly bright red and looking to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...no. But it is a relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like…” Neko tapped her chin. “Oh! It’s what me and Aroma-chan are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What her and Aroma were…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-are you implying that Vanessa and I could have what you and Aroma have?” Ivy fought to keep her voice level and stable as Neko snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, yeah - you guys look at each other with puppy eyes and it’s kind of sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>‘Puppy… dog?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh - forget it!” Neko stood up from the bed abruptly, putting her cup down on her desk. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to make that dictionary for you. Maybe everyone could add a little section in it. It would be a fun project.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy, despite herself, snorted and looked away, taking a sip of her water. After that conversation, things went back to normal, more or less - Neko helped Ivy out with some timing in the final part and had some input in what beats to use, but at the end of those three hours, the song was almost finished. Ivy just had to put the final couple of notes at the end and it would be done. She thanked Neko as they walked to the door together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it - I’m always happy to help a friend!” Neko put her hands on her hips, a grin stretching across her face. Then, her grin became more of a sincere smile. “...listen. I’m sure you have nothing to worry about, okay? Just get those flowers and apologize if need be. You’re going to be fine.” Neko held up one of her fists, which had Ivy kind of excited because she had seen humans do it before but she hadn’t been able to do it with anyone else. She bumped fists with Neko and headed out the door with a shy smile and enough money for a bouquet of flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy walked to the nearest flower shop and walked in, jumping when a bell at the door jingled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome! How can I help you?” The store clerk asked as Ivy walked up to the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you… can I have a bouquet of myosotis scorpioides, please?’ Ivy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget me nots? Of course. I didn’t think anyone else knew the scientific term for it.” They laughed, and Ivy did her best to smile along. “I’ll get that for ya - it’ll only take a couple of seconds.” The store clerk walked away into the back of the store as Ivy waited. She formulated some kind of apology in her head and snapped back to reality when the store clerk came walking back with a bouquet of beautiful blue flowers in their hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go.” They smiled as they received the money and went into the machine for change. “These must be for someone really special, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy found herself smiling softly as she gently took the bouquet of flowers into her hands. “...yeah. Special. Thank you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a swell day!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy waved over her shoulder and jogged out of the store, walking quickly back to the apartment. She was a couple of minutes late, but it was fine - no need to worry over such things. She rehearsed her apology in her mind and stepped out of the elevator, putting her computer under her arm and unlocking the door before bringing the flowers behind her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Ivy!” Vanessa chirped instantly. “How’d it go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, good - wait, look away for a second.” Ivy said quickly. Vanessa complied and turned around as Ivy shuffled over to the counter and placed her computer on it. She fumbled with her keys for a second before turning back around with the flowers in front of her. “You can turn around now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy felt warmth rise in her chest when Vanessa turned around and gasped, running forward to examine the flowers. She had the same look on her face as the day she saw them the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For me?” She asked. Ivy just nodded, a smile on her face. She held out the flowers to Vanessa, who took them with a grin. Ivy bit her lip, trying to find the right time to apologize, but Vanessa was speaking again. “That’s so thoughtful! Thanks, Vee!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vee?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that the nickname Vanessa was… giving Ivy in return? Did that mean she liked the nickname? Ivy felt herself getting flustered slowly. Goodness - what was Vanessa doing to her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! Did you not like the nickname I picked for you?” Vanessa asked worriedly. “I can come up with another one if you want-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no - it’s fine.” Ivy was quick to reassure her, a hand coming up to the hood over her head. “I-it’s… it’s nice.” Vanessa giggled as Ivy pulled her hood down over her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Her giggle was… so adorable.)</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(Stop thinking, Ivy, stop thinking-)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it. Does that mean… that you’ll call me Nessa now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>came out of the blue. Ivy looked up in surprise. “...you liked that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I loved it! It was fascinating - I didn’t know that nicknames could just come out of nowhere!” Vanessa said excitedly. She grew a little quieter, a shy smile replacing her grin. “...and it was special because it came from you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was… special. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neko was right after all. Ivy made a mental note to thank her later and brought her hand down from her hood, her eyes peeking out slightly. She smiled shyly, finding herself unable to meet Vanessa’s eyes. “I… I’m glad. If that’s what you want, I’ll call you that from now on, Nessa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Vanessa bounced in place. “I have to get these flowers in a… a…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vase.” Ivy supplied the word that she had forgotten, biting back a chuckle when Vanessa lit up at the memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I have to get these flowers into a vase with water. You can tell me about your music while I do so!” She ran into the kitchen, beginning to look through the cabinets as Ivy came around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the song is almost done…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa spent the rest of the day listening to Ivy ramble about her new song and her excitement with how it was going to end. Ivy was almost done when Vanessa cleared her throat, looking a little nervous. Ivy tilted her head to the side slightly, a frown settling on her face when Vanessa looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Nessa?” That nickname still felt foreign on her tongue. “Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I just… wanted to ask you something.” Vanessa wrung her fingers together. “Um, well, you know how you’re always taking me places? I would… like to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>somewhere tomorrow, if that’s okay. I’ll surprise you! It won’t be bad, I promise!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy found herself smiling, joy rising in her stomach. “Of course - I’m looking forward to it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Vanessa bounced in place, then backtracked. “Oh, I’m sorry - I interrupted you! Continue, please! I want to hear more about your music endeavors.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “...okay. Thanks for listening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a long time, Ivy didn’t feel alone - she didn’t feel trapped, stuck or lonely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was happy. And she wouldn’t trade this life for the world. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which there is a comparison</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ivy’s chibi that has her sitting in a box is to blame for this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They… they technically didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to sleep - Vanessa just preferred to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it got dark out, it made her feel weird and sad and… creeped out. The day was so bright and full of happiness, but the night was just… dark and dreary. Ivy, on the other hand, seemed to love the night. She once described it to Vanessa as ‘quiet and peaceful’ which Vanessa never understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was only one time she understood, and it was when she couldn’t bring herself to sleep, so she walked out from the bedroom to see if Ivy was awake. She found Ivy on the balcony of their apartment, curled up in a chair and just… watching the stars twinkle in the night sky. A sense of peace and tranquility had washed over Vanessa then, and she figured that it would be best to leave Ivy alone that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that Vanessa was thinking about it, she didn’t think that she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen Ivy sleep. She knew that they didn’t need to sleep, but sometimes Ivy just seemed… tired. Wouldn’t sleep help with being tired?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, well. Vanessa still had a lot to catch up on with Ivy! She just… didn’t want to bring it up unless Ivy did. She didn’t want to start a long conversation at a random moment. She just preferred to… live in the moment and with Ivy, present and paying attention to now, not later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And right now, she wanted to show Ivy a cool thing she found on the television.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, come on! I promise it’s worth your time!” Vanessa urged, practically dragging Ivy by the hands to the couch. “Can’t you look away from your music for two seconds?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry-“ Ivy raised an eyebrow. “What’s gotten you so excited?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw something on the television!” Vanessa plopped Ivy down on the couch and sat down next to her, using the remote to find what she had just seen. “It’s a thing! About flowers? I don’t know what they’re called…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...documentaries?” Ivy offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so, yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy let out a small laugh. “You really like flowers, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I’m fascinated with them - they’re so colorful and some grow under different conditions? And it intrigues me so much! Okay, okay - here! I thought you’d like this flower!” She pressed a couple of buttons and the part of the documentary that she was watching began playing. It described a dark red flower called an amaryllis, and Vanessa wanted to show Ivy this part because she thought that Ivy would like the color of it - it was red, after all, and Ivy liked the color red! Halfway through the small part she was showing Ivy, she turned around to gauge Ivy’s reaction and got a surprising sight in return, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy was - quite literally - sprawled out on the couch, her head in a position that had her hood half covering her face. One of her legs was on the couch and another was hanging off, and her arms were all over the place and her hair was all over the place-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>goodness </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ivy was sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa scrambled to pause the documentary and let out a tiny gasp. Ivy was sleeping! This was… kind of odd. There was something that Ivy reminded her of but… she couldn’t remember the name. Humans kept them as pets! They were small and agile and grumpy sometimes but they were really fluffy… and Neko had shown her a video of one of those creatures following a red light on the ground…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh! A cat! Ivy reminded her of a cat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well… Ivy wasn’t that small - she was only a little bit taller than Vanessa. Ivy </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>agile, though, and her reflexes were good… oh! And Ivy </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be grumpy sometimes, but she got over it quickly. Vanessa didn’t think Ivy was fluffy, though… she didn’t have any fur. Did hair count as fur?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Ivy really was comparable to a cat… would she follow the red light just as the cat had done in that video that Neko had shown Vanessa?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hm…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa stood up from the couch slowly, grabbed a blanket from the room and slowly draped it over Ivy’s sleeping figure. Ivy must have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired </span>
  </em>
  <span>if she was actually sleeping in the middle of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...did cats sleep in the middle of the day?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa giggled just thinking about it. She knew that Ivy wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>a cat, but it was funny to think that she had characteristics of a cat! What would that make Vanessa? Would Vanessa have the characteristics of… goodness, what was the other pet called…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dog! Would that mean that Vanessa had the characteristics of a dog? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would have to ask Ivy about it later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, she’d just let Ivy sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa made sure that the blanket was nice and stable on Ivy before bringing a hand to her mouth. Ivy… wouldn’t be awake to witness what she was about to do, right? Would she feel it in her sleep?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa was just going to go for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned down, gave Ivy a quick peck on the forehead, then lightly tiptoed to the room, closing the door behind her. Vanessa pressed her fingers to her lips and smiled lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someday… someday she wanted to do that when Ivy was awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(However, upon leaving the living room, Vanessa had missed Ivy pulling her hood down over her eyes and squishing her face into a pillow, warmth and fuzziness seeming to flood her system.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(What was wrong with her? It was just a… just a…)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(...she was in trouble, wasn't she?) </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which there is rain</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>😔😔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vanessa kept on looking out of the window every now and then, becoming uneasy with how the clouds seemed to roll in in larger and darker amounts. It had only been a couple of weeks since she was freed from the ARC library, and the weather… disturbed her. It sometimes stayed the same for days on end, and then switched in the blink of an eye. She wasn’t used to it, which was probably why it unsettled her, but she wished that it wasn’t as… sporadic as it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivy? Why are the clouds so dark?” Vanessa asked, looking over her shoulder towards her roommate. Ivy looked up from the book she was reading and peeked out the window. Her expression immediately soured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to rain soon - could you please close the windows in the room?” Ivy closed her book and stood up, already heading to the kitchen to close the windows in there. Vanessa nodded and went to the room, closed the windows and came back out, situating herself next to the sliding doors again. Rain? She didn’t know what it was, but she was about to find out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is rain pretty?” Vanessa asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really… it makes everything grey.” Ivy replied, sitting back down on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>rain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa was miffed. “Water? Falling from the sky?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Ivy said casually, but there was a ghost of a smile on her face. “It’s apparently a cycle - the sun soaks up water from lakes and stuff and makes it into a kind of air, and then when the air gets cold enough, it turns into clouds, and then when the clouds get too heavy with water, it rains. I never really understood it myself but... “ Ivy shrugged. “I try not to think about it too much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa hummed in reply, looking out the window again. Clouds were just water air? That was… super cool. “...do you like the rain, Ivy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy paused for a split second. “...honestly? Not really. It kinda makes me… tired. I don’t know why.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I’ll like the rain?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy smiled a little, and Vanessa made a mental note to thank her for putting up with all of her questions. “...maybe. You seem to see the good in everything, so… I don’t see why you won’t be able to see the good in the rain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa giggled, looking back out the window. “Thank you! I’m excited for the rain!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she sat there for another ten minutes, watching as the grey clouds rolled over them and filled the sky. And then-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft pitter-patter of the rain began to fill Vanessa’s ears. What a… calming sound! She liked how soft it was and how constant it was. And the rain looked… clear, like water, but it didn’t look too heavy or overwhelming. She wanted to…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to touch it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa opened the sliding door, ignoring Ivy’s ‘please be careful’ in favor of her curiosity. She stepped out onto the balcony and reached out her hand, gasping happily when she felt the rain hit her hand. This was so cool! She thought that the rain would be weird and bad, but it was actually… peaceful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa stepped back in, closing the sliding door behind her. Call her crazy but… was it possible to just stand in the rain? Could she just stand in the middle of the sidewalk and twirl in the rain? She looked at Ivy, who seemed to go back to her book. Ivy wouldn’t mind if Vanessa just stepped out for a couple of seconds, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowly began to tiptoe towards the door, side-eyeing Ivy every couple of seconds. She seemed… really invested in her book. Vanessa put a hand on the door handle, opened it halfway-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the door squeaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa was already zipping out the door when Ivy looked up, and halfway down the first staircase when Ivy yelled her name and got up from the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa bounced down the stairs and ran out the door, grinning to herself. No one was around in the streets, so she wouldn’t have anything to worry about! Why wouldn’t humans want to be in the rain? It looked amazing to be in!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa ran out from under the cover and stood in the open, letting the rain hit her face and arms and body and goodness it felt really good! It felt freeing. Vanessa laughed as she twirled around on the sidewalk, realizing that her clothes were beginning to get wet. Oh! Maybe the reason why humans weren’t walking around in the rain was because they didn’t want their clothes to get wet-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanessa!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa whirled around to see Ivy standing under the small cover in front of the door, fumbling with the keys to their apartment in her hands. “Hi, Ivy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” She asked, looking confused and… nervous? Why did Ivy look nervous? There was nothing to be afraid of! The rain was wonderful!</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Standing in the rain! It’s nice.” Vanessa held a hand out. “Come join me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy took a small step back and shook her head. “I don’t want to get wet-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rain isn’t that bad!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have a lot of towels-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please?” Vanessa ran forward, stopping right before the cover. “There’s nothing to be worried about! It’s just rain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says the person who just figured out what rain was.” Ivy grumbled, hers hands coming up to clutch at the edge of her hood. Vanessa pouted, her arm dropping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy looked hesitant. Her eyes flickered up to the sky, then back to meet Vanessa’s eyes. She reluctantly brought her hands down from her hood, and Vanessa took that as a chance to grab onto one of her hands and pull her out into the rain, ignoring her yells of protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t sign up for this-“ Ivy exclaimed, steadying herself against Vanessa’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter! Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>how good the rain is?” Vanessa exclaimed excitedly, squeezing Ivy’s hand. Ivy blinked, looking up at the sky again with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I guess it’s not as bad as I thought.” She admitted softly, and Vanessa giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to do this every time it rains!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no, we don’t have that many towels-“ Ivy stuttered. Vanessa laughed again, letting go of Ivy’s hand to twirl in the rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter!” She grinned. “I just want to have fun right now. Is that okay with you?” She held out her hand again. Ivy hesitated just a little this time around, but it was a lot less than last time. Ivy reached forward and grasped onto her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...of course it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa squealed, beginning to tug Ivy down the street. Ivy gave a small huff, but she didn’t look too annoyed. “...but when the rain starts getting heavier, we’re going back.” Ivy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I just wanted to go to the park down this street. Do flowers and plants change in the rain?” Vanessa asked, slowing down so that her and Ivy could walk side by side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they don’t change but… plants and flowers need to be watered to grow. So maybe, the next time you see them after this, they’ll be grown more.” Ivy said with a small smile. Vanessa gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I’d enjoy rain this much.” Vanessa admitted, looking both ways before crossing the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh - yeah… but isn’t that what I said? You always find the good in everything.” Ivy smiled softly, squeezing her hand. It was only then that Vanessa realized that they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>holding hands, but she made no motion to let go. Instead, she beamed at Ivy, which to Ivy felt like the sun itself was beaming down on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too nice to me, Ivy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like it’s quite the opposite, actually.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa didn’t have time to reply, because she had already spotted a batch of flowers at the park that were shiny and wet with rain. She padded forward, bending down in front of them and bringing Ivy down with her. “...so they just grow from the rain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the sun. They don’t function like humans do.” Ivy said, sitting down on the wet ground. “Apparently they make their own food so that they can thrive on their own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So they just survive by themselves?” Vanessa frowned. “That’s sad. And lonely…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have the other plants around them, though.” Ivy sent a reassuring smile in Vanessa’s direction. “So they’re not too lonely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good… I don’t think anyone deserves to be alone.” Vanessa murmured. She was too busy looking at the flowers on the ground to notice the flash of sadness in Ivy’s eyes. She squeezed Vanessa’s hand and let out a small hum, looking up when the rain started pouring down harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...we should probably get back to the apartment. Here.” Ivy let go of Vanessa’s hand and took off her jacket, placing it over Vanessa’s head and on her shoulders for more protection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shame… I really liked the rain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll admire it from a distance for now.” Ivy stood up and offered her hand to Vanessa. With a smile, Vanessa gripped onto it and yanked herself up, making sure that Ivy’s jacket was snug around her before beginning to lead the way back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They trailed water up the stairs and through the hallway, and it took Ivy what seemed like forever to find the keys in her pockets, but they managed to get back into the apartment and put their clothes in the dryer, using towels to dry themselves off and putting on whatever spare clothing they could find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa noticed that Ivy had a blanket snug around her shoulders and found herself confused. “Are you cold? I thought we couldn’t get cold?” Vanessa asked, fumbling with the remote in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we can’t… I just feel kind of weird without my jacket.” Ivy admitted, and suddenly, Vanessa felt a little guilty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry… the rain made it wet, didn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry! I…” Ivy smiled shyly. “I had fun. Maybe we could do this again sometime… sometime later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile she received from Vanessa seemed to cancel out the rain all together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which there is a concert !</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am 🥺😔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vanessa had never seen so many people in one place before! She knew that music had a tendency to bring people together, but she had never seen anything like this! Ivy had called it a ‘concert’, and she found it fascinating. Multiple people, crowded in one area, just to listen to some music and ‘hang out’ - it was super cool! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy wasn’t sure if Vanessa wanted to come at first, but once she mentioned that she was going to be performing in front of a live audience for the first time, Vanessa absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that she had to go and support Ivy. If Vanessa was performing in front of thousands of people at once, she would definitely be nervous, so Vanessa wanted to be there for Ivy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The best part about the concert was that ROBO, Aroma and Neko we’re going to be there, too! Ivy called it a ‘festival’ of some sorts, and that they were going to perform too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m closing up the show - isn’t that cool?” Ivy had said before they left, rubbing the back of her neck with a shy smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa knew about the Æsir identity that Ivy had taken up in order to produce music to get to her. It was surprising, to say the least, when Ivy took up the name again and had little complaints. She even got an iM account to post updates and songs, and would sometimes let Vanessa post things. It was nice to be involved with something that Ivy felt passionate about, and Vanessa was determined to support Ivy no matter what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights were blinding, and backstage was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>chaotic, but Vanessa didn’t mind too much. She grabbed onto Ivy’s arm and followed her until they were in some sort of room that had a mirror, a small desk and a small couch with some lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that we got dressing rooms.” Ivy murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this room for?” Vanessa let go of Ivy’s arm and stepped in, going around to sit on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s where we wait until I go on.” Ivy replied, leaning against the door. “...but I think it would be boring to just stay in here while the others performed. Maybe we should watch from the wings when they perform.” Ivy smiled softly at Vanessa, who felt her chest squeeze with some… unknown emotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would that be allowed?” Vanessa asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would it matter?” Ivy shrugged, her smile becoming wider. “We can sneak around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sneak around?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t necessarily be breaking the rules…” Ivy winked at Vanessa, who thought she would fall over right then and there. “We’ll have fun with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...w-what time does the show start?” Vanessa quickly changed the subject before she actually fell over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In about three hours, I think.” Ivy looked up at the clock mounted on the wall. “They’ll need me for a sound check in, like, fifteen minutes, I think. They’re working with Aroma, who's going on before me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A sound check? Can I be there for that?” Vanessa asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can ask! But if you can’t, you can stay with Aroma or Neko until my sound check is done.” Ivy put a hand to her chin. “...they’ll probably want to do a light check, too… this is gonna be a lot.” She ran a hand over her face. Vanessa stood up and walked to Ivy, resting a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about a thing - I’m sure it’s going to be great!” She grinned. “Besides, I’m gonna be with you if you need me, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I really appreciate that, thank you.” Ivy nodded. “You being here makes me… it makes me feel better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Æsir to stage for sound check - I repeat, Æsir to stage for sound check.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice that boomed over the speaker made both Ivy and Vanessa jump in place. Ivy rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I guess they need me. C’mon - maybe you can come on stage with me.” Ivy turned to open the door, holding it open for Vanessa before walking out herself. When they made it to the stage, Vanessa figured that it’d be better for Ivy to go on stage alone to get a feel for everything. So, she ran over to Aroma and gave her a hug before turning around and waving at Ivy. Ivy looked a little frozen for a second, but nodded and disappeared behind the curtains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s sweet that you came, Vanessa.” Aroma said with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to support Ivy! She says it’s her first concert.” Vanessa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and rocked on her heels. “...and I thought it’d be a fun experience. I’m excited to see you perform! I’m sure you’re going to sound wonderful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww!” Aroma’s cheeks turned red. “Thank you - you’re too kind. Oh!” Her eyes lit up as she looked at something over Vanessa’s shoulder. “Neko arrived!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi!!” Neko exclaimed, almost tackling Aroma to the ground. “Oh my gosh - hi Vanessa! What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...the ceiling?” Vanessa tried, laughing nervously when Neko began to cackle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re adorable. But not as adorable as you~!” She leaned forward and pecked Aroma on the cheek. “I’m excited to be performing after… the Incident. Everything’s gone back to normal!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, yeah…” Vanessa rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to apologize for.” Neko grumbled. “No sorry’s allowed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aroma giggled behind her hand. “C’mon, Vanessa - don’t you want to see the lights that they're going to use for Ivy’s performance?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa nodded eagerly, so Aroma and Neko guided her to the wings and watched as Ivy clicked on a couple of buttons on the DJ stand thing, and then the lights flickered and turned yellow and orange! It was super cool! Vanessa let out an excited gasp, her hands flying to her mouth. This was so cool! The lights danced on the stage and changed colors based off of the music excerpt that Ivy was playing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neko whistled, leaning against Aroma’s shoulder. “Ivy really has some good tunes, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah - I like how the lights are in time with the music.” Aroma said with a soft laugh. “It really adds to the performance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this really how all concerts go?” Vanessa asked, a stupidly big smile on her face. This was so exhilarating! Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a little nervous thinking about all of the people who would be in the crowd and online - she couldn’t imagine how Ivy felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most of them, yeah - my favorite part of concerts is when I see all the smiling faces in the crowd.” Aroma said wistfully. “It’s nice to know that I’m making people happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My favorite part is the energy,” Neko grinned. “When I hype the crowd up and then the beat drops, and everyone goes crazy? It’s amazing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa nodded along as if she understood everything that Neko was saying and watched as the sound check came to an end. Ivy looked up at something, gave someone a thumbs up, then looked to the side. Aroma and Neko waved to her, and she waved back with a small smile. Then, Ivy made a ‘come here!” gesture to Vanessa, who blinked in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get your girl, Vanessa~” Neko teased, shoving Vanessa forward lightly. Vanessa huffed in her direction, nervously fixed her hair and jogged onto the stage, joining Ivy in sitting at the foot of the stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Vanessa asked. Ivy took her phone out of her pocket and opened the camera app, stopping to smile at Vanessa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I just wanted to take a photo - y’know, to commemorate my first concert. And what better way to do that than to take a photo with you?” She held up her phone and focused the camera on both of them. “So smile!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa beamed, her smile not disappearing even when Ivy put away her phone. “If this was only a test for your actual performance, I can’t imagine how awesome it’s going to be in a couple of hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Ivy asked bashfully. “...you’re too nice sometimes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not too nice - I’m just saying the truth.” Vanessa chirped in reply. “I can’t wait - it’s going to be super exciting!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the time waiting with Aroma and Neko, meeting up with ROBO after he had his sound check done. They chatted until they began to hear the crowd roll in, loud cheering, chanting and talking loudly amongst themselves. They were sent to their dressing rooms until the show started, and Ivy managed to snag two blue glow sticks for Vanessa and her. When the show started, Ivy and Vanessa snuck out to watch ROBO open the show. They silently cheered and waved their glow sticks when the music played, and Vanessa was awestruck at the amount of people in the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goodness - she was feeling extremely nervous even though she wasn’t performing. Now that she was actually seeing the crowd, she couldn’t imagine now nervous Ivy must feel, and even though she wasn’t showing it, the look in Ivy’s eyes suggested that she was rather nervous. So, Vanessa scooted a bit closer and took Ivy’s hand in her’s, squeezing it when Ivy looked at her in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended up staying like that for the entire rest of the first part of the concert, cheering when Neko strutted off the stage and closed off the first half. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were amazing!” Vanessa praises when Neko ran towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! All in a day’s work - I guess you must be raring to go.” Neko grinned at Ivy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you could say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got this!” Neko punched Ivy lightly on the shoulder. “Just have fun with it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” Ivy smiled. “You were great out there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neko!” Aroma was running and suddenly embracing Neko in a tight hug. “You did awesome!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, I’m glad you think so.” Neko cooed teasingly, and suddenly, Vanessa felt a little out of place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ivy whispered to Vanessa. “Let’s go back to the dressing room. I need to gather my thoughts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa nodded in agreement and they walked off together, not noticing Neko and Aroma’s lingering gazes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, young love.” Neko brought a hand to her forehead, draping herself on Aroma. The singer simply giggled in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re, like, 21. And they’re, like… hundreds of years old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re practically toddlers, Aroma-chan - toddlers! What were we to do?” Neko asked dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...inch them in the right direction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While that conversation was happening, Ivy was pulling Vanessa into the dressing room and closing the door behind her, glancing at the clock before letting go of Vanessa’s hand and plopping down onto the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...are you okay? Are you nervous?” Vanessa asked quietly, bringing her hands up to her chest. “If you are, I totally understand! But…” Vanessa sat down next to Ivy, moving her hands down to her lap. “...but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that you’re going to be amazing! You’ve worked so hard and… and… I know you’re going to succeed!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy’s eyes twinkled with an emotion that Vanessa found herself having trouble identifying. “...t-thank you. That helps.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Can I change the glow stick color to red? I’d like to be waving it backstage when you go on!” Vanessa said excitedly, watching as Ivy took the glow stick and clicked a button. It went from pink for Neko, to light blue for Paff, to red for Ivy, and Vanessa took it with a grin. “...it’s such a lovely red.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Her mind instantly flashed to the conversation she had witnessed with Neko and Aroma. ‘You’re adorable… but not as adorable as you…’)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s not as lovely as you!” Vanessa chirped instantly, watching as Ivy went wide eyed. Her hands moved to clutch at the edge of her hood, pulling it over her eyes </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...where did you learn that.” Not a question - a statement. Vanessa giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neko. It’s a nice compliment, right?” She rubbed the back of her neck. “And I mean it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Ivy laughed nervously. Her eyes flickered up to the clock on the wall. “...we should probably head backstage now - the second half is about to start.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They caught Aroma right before she went on stage, humming through the songs on her list. They wished her good luck, and she thanked them and gave good luck in reply. The lights dimmed, and Aroma walked onto the stage, starting the second half of the show with a huge bang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa had always </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aroma’s songs, especially ‘Perspectives.’ Hearing it on the music app was one thing, but hearing it </span>
  <em>
    <span>live </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a completely different thing, and Vanessa was glad that she was able to witness it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Towards the end of Aroma’s performance, however, Ivy gripped onto Vanessa’s hand again, her lips pressed together and her shoulders tense. Vanessa hesitantly leaned against Ivy, trying to provide some sort of comfort and reassurance. To her surprise, Ivy rested her head on Vanessa’s head and took a couple of deep breaths, then leaned away with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. For everything.” Ivy said softly. Vanessa simply grinned in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy didn’t let go of her hand until she had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aroma came skipping off  the stage, practically glowing. “Good luck, Ivy! You’re going to do amazing.” She encouraged. After Ivy thanked her, she skipped off to find Neko. Ivy slowly let go of Vanessa’s hand, giving her a lopsided smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My turn, I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got this!” Vanessa cheered quietly. Ivy gave her a thumbs up and walked over to the wings, waiting for her cue. The lights began to fade into a dark red and began to flicker, playing a small melody that Vanessa recognized as the beginning of ‘Chaos’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ladies and gentlemen - please welcome: Æsir!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd went </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy walked onto the stage, and the performance began. Vanessa gasped happily as the first song began to play and the crowd started going wild again, jumping up and down and waving their glow sticks in time with the music. The entire performance was an hour long, but to Vanessa, it felt like a couple of minutes; she was having too much fun cheering and waving her glow stick from backstage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Ivy ended her performance with ‘V’, which seemed to have become her staple song. When the song ended, the crowd cheered loudly, and Ivy was waving to them, but then something… changed. Someone yelled, “go, Æsir!”, and the entire crowd dissolved into chants of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Æsir, Æsir!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy had froze on stage for a second, obviously shocked at this development, but she put on a smile and thanked everyone, giving a small bow to the audience before walking off the stage calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment she got behind the wing curtains, however, and made eye contact with Vanessa, her lips stretched into a big grin and she ran forward. Vanessa decided to meet her halfway and ran forward as well, and suddenly she was being lifted in the air and twirled around in the midst of laughter and happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivy! Ivy oh goodness - put me down!” Vanessa yelped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry.” Ivy laughed, slowly bringing Vanessa down to the ground again. “I got excite - wha-!” It was her turn to be surprised, now, because Vanessa had suddenly lunged forward and hugged Ivy tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy hesitantly brought her arms up to hug Vanessa back, letting out a soft laugh when Vanessa squealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just so proud of you!” She said excitedly. “You did amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thanks.” Ivy murmured, suddenly feeling bashful. She had realized a couple of seconds ago that this was their first time hugging since the </span>
  <em>
    <span>incident</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it was… warm. Vanessa was warm. Her chest was filled with warmth and everything just felt... fuzzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slumped in Vanessa’s hold, snorting when Vanessa started panicking a little. “I’m fine - it just really hit me that I really performed for literally thousands of people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done it before,” Vanessa put all of her balance in her heels, trying to support Ivy’s weight a little better. “Why is it so different now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was behind a mask then.” Ivy pulled away slightly so that she could look Vanessa in the eye. “But now I’m not and people can actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>me… there’s a little bit more pressure than before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I think you handled it perfectly.” Vanessa said with a grin. “I mean it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOLY SHIT, IVY-“ Neko came barreling down towards the two, Aroma doing her best to keep up. “You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Those transitions?! You have to teach me!” Neko bounced on her toes excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivy! Ivy - are you sure that was your first performance?” Aroma joked, twirling a strand of hair on her finger. “You were a natural.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Group hug!!” Neko exclaimed, wrapping her arms around both Ivy and Vanessa. Aroma joined the hug, a soft smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of all of you. And thank you, Vanessa, for the moral support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Next performance, I’ll be here, too!” Vanessa chirped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking forward to it - you’re gonna be our cheerleader!” Neko laughed. “It’s gonna be great - maybe next time we can convince Simon and Sensei to perform with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be like a big reunion.” Aroma snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that.” Vanessa muttered wistfully. “Maybe we could go out to dinner after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh! Could we do that now?” Neko asked excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...sorry, I think I just want to… have a quiet night.” Ivy let out a nervous laugh. “Maybe next time, though? Or sometime this week?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This week sounds nice! We’ll be in touch.” Neko released everyone from the ‘group hug’ and clapped her hands together. “Have fun with your relaxation - you deserve it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too.” Ivy waved at the couple as they walked away, turning to embrace Vanessa again when they were out of sight. “Thank you. For being here. It means a lot.” She then lowered her voice. “...you know that bakery that’s down the street from our apartment?” Vanessa nodded. “Do you want to go and get a dessert from there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be a nice way to celebrate tonight.” Vanessa grabbed onto Ivy’s arm. “We can get red velvet cupcakes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why red velvet?” Ivy asked, beginning to lead her to the back exit of the stadium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because red is your favorite color! It only makes sense.” Vanessa replied. “...and red velvet cupcakes are good. Miss Aroma gave one to me once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy laughed a happy, genuine laugh, and Vanessa decided that she had never been so… enamored with someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy’s entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>existence </span>
  </em>
  <span>filled her with warmth and purpose and… words really couldn’t describe how proud she was feeling of Ivy or… how she felt towards Ivy and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh goodness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh goodness - she was in trouble, wasn't she? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which there is a meadow</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m ,,, soft</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ivy was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>trouble - very, very big trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since the night of her first performance, things had been… different. Every giggle that left Vanessa lips seemed to stop Ivy’s heart, and every smile she received went </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight </span>
  </em>
  <span>through her chest. There was an overwhelming fuzziness that appeared in Ivy’s stomach when she even so much as </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vanessa, and her face began to feel hot and -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>goodness </span>
  </em>
  <span>was she dying?? That was the only explanation for it. The only possible explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ivy! Can we go to the park again? I want to look at the flowers!” Vanessa popped her head out from the room, making Ivy jump because she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>lost in her thoughts, and no no she hadn’t figured out what was wrong with her yet-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...sure.” Ivy forced a smile on her face. “The park down the street?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! The one with the pretty blue flowers.” Vanessa chirped innocently, grinning. That grin shot a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullet </span>
  </em>
  <span>right through Ivy’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Ivy stood up from the couch, closed her laptop and made sure to pull her hood over her face a little more. Maybe Vanessa wouldn’t notice her being flustered if her hood was blocking her face a little bit. Vanessa hopped over to Ivy, grabbing onto her arm as they walked out of their apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sun is out today!” Vanessa exclaimed, looking up at the sky. “Isn’t that wonderful? It’s not cloudy anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with it being cloudy?” Ivy asked teasingly, snorting when Vanessa gave a small pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because when it’s cloudy, I can’t see the sun, and the sun is nice and bright!” She smiles wistfully. “Besides you, it was the first thing I saw when I was freed. It’s… special to me, I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy blinked, the fuzzy feelings coming back to her stomach. “That’s… nice. The sun makes everything cheerful, so I can see where you’re coming from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like cloudy days, Ivy?” Vanessa asked when they stopped at the crosswalk. When Ivy nodded, she tilted her head to the side. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...dunno. Things are quieter when it’s cloudy.” Ivy replied with a small shrug. “And… well, it was cloudy the day I found you. I guess in that sense, it’s special to me too.” Ivy did her best to smile at Vanessa, who was making puppy eyes at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the fuzzy feelings </span>
  <em>
    <span>attacked </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ivy’s stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sweet, Vee.” Vanessa giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy was going to kneel over. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to kneel over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, through sheer force of will and wanting Vanessa to be happy, Ivy managed not to kneel over and walked across the street, allowing herself to be tugged along when Vanessa ran towards the flower patch that she liked so much. “Do you think there are other flowers that we could, like, actually pick?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy put a hand to her chin. “...hmm… I think there’s a small meadow with flowers a little bit outside of the city? We can get there in an hour through the train, if you want to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would it be okay?” Vanessa asked, but her eyes were </span>
  <em>
    <span>bright </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she was looking so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopeful </span>
  </em>
  <span>and oh-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could Ivy say no?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it would be okay - let’s walk to the train station right now.” Ivy said with a small smile. Vanessa squealed, bounding on the sole of her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay! Lead the way!” Vanessa resumed her roll of grabbing onto Ivy’s arm and they walked towards the train station, Vanessa excitedly pointing out things in the city or that people did that excited her. It had been three months and Vanessa was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>fascinated </span>
  </em>
  <span>with humans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was… really cute how excited she was about the human world and their behaviors. Ivy just liked to let Vanessa ramble about her findings and observations about humans and why they did what they did, and the different emotions they experienced - it filled the silence that Ivy felt like she couldn’t fill in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa continued her ramble until they got on the train, in which she stopped talking in favor of looking out the window and watching the scenery go by in excitement. Ivy felt the fuzziness return to her stomach as she watched Vanessa’s expressions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>trouble. How long could she go without identifying this… emotion that she was feeling? How long could she go without finding a solution for whatever she was feeling? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivy! What stop should we get off at?” Vanessa leaned in to blink up at Ivy, pure joy and amazement written all over her face. Ivy resisted the urge to pull her hood over her eyes and looked at the board for the stops, grateful she had an excuse to look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...in two stops. The meadow? When they announce the meadow stop, we get off.” Ivy took her sweet time looking back, stomping down on the fuzziness in her stomach. Vanessa beamed at her, and Ivy thought she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>fall over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! If there are enough flowers in the park we’re going to, I’ll have a surprise for you.” Vanessa chirped. A surprise…? Ivy hadn’t been surprised ever since Aroma found her in the OS System. What could Vanessa possibly surprise her with all the way out there? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...okay.” Ivy managed a small smile. “I’m looking forward to it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa giggled softly. “I think you’re going to love it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silence fell over the two again, the only thing filling it being the click-clack of the train tracks. Ivy took this time to recollect herself, pushing down all the weird, unidentifiable feelings that had been overwhelming her. Ivy ran a hand over her face and took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for whatever was going to come next. She just… couldn’t be awkward. Or weird. Or dramatic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed to be normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>was wrong with her?) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meadow station!” Vanessa exclaimed, hopping up from her seat. She grabbed onto Ivy’s hands and pulled her up excitedly, dragging her off of the train. “Where do we go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll lead the way.” Ivy said, offering her arm. Vanessa took it, letting Ivy lead them until they got to an open field with grass and flowers not too far from a small town. It was… rather intriguing that there were still small patches full of nature around the cities. For as long as Ivy could remember, humans were focused on building up and around, focused on making things easier and more convenient for them. Knowing that pure nature still existed was… comforting to Ivy. She didn’t know why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humans were </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d put up with them, though - after all, they helped her free Vanessa from the prison in ARC.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ivy!” Vanessa gasped. “This is beautiful! Ooh! I see blue flowers over there!” And suddenly Vanessa was running, causing Ivy to have to run after her across the grass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa knelt in front of a small patch of blue flowers and began to pick them, counting how many she picked before scooting back and laying them all in front of her. Ivy sat down next to her, tilting her head to the side. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise! Can you… not look?” Vanessa laughed sheepishly. “You could pull your hood over your eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...if that’s what you want, of course.” Ivy laid back on the grass, pulling her hood over her eyes which blocked her view from both the sun and Vanessa. She actually dozed off for a little bit, finding herself in between the space of being awake and being asleep. She only snapped back into being awake when Vanessa tapped her gently, lifting her hood from over her face. Ivy opened her eyes and found herself briefly wondering why there were two suns in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said to not look, not to fall asleep, silly.” Vanessa giggled. Ivy used her arms to push herself up, blinking the blurriness out of her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...sorry. Are you finished with the surprise?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm! Can I take off your hood?” Vanessa asked, clearly hiding something behind her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy blinked, caught off guard by the question. It seemed silly, but her hood made her feel… safe. Protected. She could hide herself when she needed to, which was how she managed to get to Vanessa in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now? Ivy didn’t have to hide anymore. She didn’t have to slink back into the shadows and protect herself anymore. She was able to be… free. She was able to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not have to hide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she trusted Vanessa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...okay.” Ivy whispered, and Vanessa smiled softly. She reached out and pulled down Ivy’s hood with one hand, pulling out a flower crown made of blue flowers with the other. She placed it on Ivy’s head and beamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go! Now we’re matching!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy found herself smiling, the ‘fuzzies’ coming back to settle in her stomach. “Matching, huh? That’s nice. I think blue looks better on you, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy moved to lay down again, gesturing for Vanessa to join her. “I think pink and blue goes better together than red and blue.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the blue adds a pop of color, don’t you think?” Vanessa rolled over, picking at some of the grass in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...it does.” Ivy smiled. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem! Next time, I’ll make one out of red flowers so it can match your jacket.” Vanessa grinned, and it was like sending daggers through Ivy’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...t-thanks.” Was all Ivy could manage out. So much for ‘recollecting herself’ on the train. But Vanessa, oh sweet, innocent Vanessa, didn’t notice anything weird with Ivy’s behavior. She simply giggled and continued to pick at the grass, humming the melody to one of Aroma’s songs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was… peaceful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy was glad that Vanessa managed to drag her out of their apartment to sit in the meadow. If she hadn’t, she'd probably just be sitting on the couch, unmoving until who knows when.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fresh air was nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...thank you for taking me here, Vee.” Vanessa said softly, turning onto her back. “I know it was a bit sudden, but you still went along anyway and that… that’s really nice of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course - don’t mention it.” Ivy smiled. “Anything that makes you happy, I’ll do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was a pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I say that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa giggled almost nervously and fidgeted with her hands, averting her gaze to the small patch of flowers that were used for the flower crown. “Heh… you’re too nice to me sometimes, you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like it’s the other way around,” Ivy murmured. “Besides - you deserve nothing but kindness.” If she was just saying what she was feeling, she might as well just roll with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You deserve nothing but happiness too, Ivy! But…” Vanessa suddenly became bashful. “...being with you makes me happy, so you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>being </span>
  </em>
  <span>with me is enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fuzzies returned in tenfold, and Ivy was rendered speechless. She turned onto her side and pulled her hood over her eyes, groaning when Vanessa laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna squish your flower crown!” She whined teasingly, bursting into a fit of laughter when Ivy immediately removed her hood from her head like it was on fire. “Don’t rip it, though-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it squished, though?” Ivy asked, and she looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>genuinely </span>
  </em>
  <span>concerned, so Vanessa felt like she had to answer seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not, don’t worry - but I could always make you another one if it gets squished.” Vanessa said with a small shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want to bother you with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re never a bother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was Vanessa </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to her?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...t-thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laid there for a bit more, watching as the wind carried leaves and flower petals through the air. Vanessa burst into a fit of giggles when a yellow flower petal managed to lend itself on Ivy’s nose, causing her to scrunch up her nose and let out a small noise of distress. Ivy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>super </span>
  </em>
  <span>embarrassed after that, and opted to cover her face with her hands every time the wind picked up. Ivy was embarrassed beyond belief, but it brought a smile to Vanessa’s face and laughter bubbling from her lips so… Ivy didn’t mind too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed in the meadow until sunset. Ivy decided that she would drag Vanessa to their apartment before it got dark, so she helped Vanessa stand up, fixed her flower crown and walked back to the train station, letting Vanessa babble about the different kinds of flowers that she saw in the meadow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until they were waiting for the train that Ivy realized how </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was without her hood, and her hands itched to pull it over to her head. Her hands moved up to adjust the flower crown on her head, smiling weakly when Vanessa looked weirdly at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I thought it was falling off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks fine… oh, wait-“ Vanessa sat up a bit more and took the flower crown off of Ivy’s head, putting it on her own instead. “I’ll keep it safe for you until we get home, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Vanessa was too sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...t-thank you.” Ivy put her hood up right when the train came barreling through, so she wrapped an arm around Vanessa for… safety precautions. Yeah. Safety precautions. She didn’t want Vanessa to be blown away! That… that would have been…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Oh goodness what was she doing.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked onto the train and Vanessa padded over to a window seat again, claiming that everything would look different now that it was starting to get dark. Ivy simply sat next to her and watched as she admired everything, especially the sunset. There was this small period of time where Vanessa was silent, fidgeting with her fingers, and Ivy wanted to ask what was wrong. But before she could, Vanessa slowly leaned to the side and rested her head on Ivy’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a second for Ivy to fully process what was going on, but when she did, she wrapped an arm around Vanessa again and took a small breath, the ‘fuzzies’ seeming to come back in an overwhelming amount. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>dying. And Vanessa was killing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Nessa? We’re almost at our stop.” Ivy didn’t want to break the silence and peace, but she didn’t want to miss their stop either. Vanessa gave a small groan and sat up straight again, and Ivy found herself missing the warmth that Vanessa provided. She stood up and offered her hand to Vanessa who took it, and they walked off of the train together when their stop came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy decided to pull Vanessa aside when they got out of the train station. She took the flower crown off of Vanessa’s head, lowered her hood and put the flower crown on instead, the happiness in Vanessa’s eyes worth the absence of her hood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a much quieter walk home - it was almost fully dark now, so the humans were beginning to go back to their houses to sleep and ‘wind down’, as Neko would say. Neither wanted to break the silence, so they just walked home quietly, talking every once and again to make sure they were going the right way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy unlocked the door to their apartment and held it open for Vanessa, who walked in and rubbed her eyes. “Is it bad that I’m a little tired?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so - we were out for a while, after all.” Ivy said with a small shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imma take a nap. Um…” Vanessa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Thank you. For taking me today - it really means a lot to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a problem - I had a lot of fun.” Ivy replied. “We should… do it again sometime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! And we could invite some friends, too? Maybe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever makes you happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Vee! You’re the best.” Vanessa backed towards the room. “If you need me, I’ll be napping~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy chuckled. “Alright. See you in a couple of hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa closed the door behind her with a small click, and Ivy made sure to wait a couple of minutes before removing the flower crown from her head, placing it on the coffee table and flopped onto the couch, letting out a muffled groan into the pillows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was dying. She was totally dying. Nothing else could possibly explain what she was feeling! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fuzziness in her stomach? The hotness in her face? The way her chest tightened? What did this all add up to? Why was she feeling this way?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy rolled over and took her phone out from her pocket, opening Neko’s contact. Would Neko be asleep at this time? Ivy didn’t want to bother Neko, but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy needed to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>9:56 ;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Neko? Can I ask you a weird question?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy put her phone down and stared at the ceiling, startling when her phone buzzed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ofc lmao - what’s up sis </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Ivy would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>get used to the way Neko texted.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m feeling something weird and I was wondering if you could help me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>omg what’s the matter :00000</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whenever I’m around Vanessa my stomach feels fuzzy and weird, and my chest hurts, and my face gets hot and I feel really weird. Am I dying? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neko was typing for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>while</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ivy grew more and more nervous as more time passed. What was taking her so much time to reply?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Neko another couple of minutes to reply, and it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lengthy </span>
  </em>
  <span>paragraph, but as Ivy was reading through it, only one thing stood out to her:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>those feelings that ur feeling come with love , ivy </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What… what is love? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy had only heard about the concept of love a couple of times. Humans talked about it sometimes, and when she was learning how to turn emotions into music, she learned a little bit about it. She never… thought she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>experience </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, though. And she didn’t fully grasp what it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>love is when you feel really deep affection for someone. it … i don’t mean to steal the spotlight , but it’s what me and aroma feel for each other. it’s like the ‘ girlfriends ‘ thing. they go hand in hand.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are… being uncharacteristically soft.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>what ?????? am i not allowed to support my friend </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was making a joke - I’m sorry. I really appreciate the help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>no prob !!! if u need anything else just ask me , okay ?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>i gotchu &gt;:3c </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy turned off her phone and simply laid there, staring at the ceiling as anxiousness and surprise bubbled in her system. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was… in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Vanessa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that the right word? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...maybe it’s the right word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...it was the right word, Ivy realized as she pulled down her hood over her eyes. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>the right word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her statement from before still stood:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>very. Big. Trouble</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which vanessa thinks</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@/ThornOne brought something to my attention and i was like ‘ hm :thinking emoji: u rite ‘ so here it is</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>She almost ended humanity.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a thought that raced through Vanessa’s mind constantly. When she wasn’t doing anything or with anyone, thoughts raced around in her mind, whispering the thing she had almost done against her will:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You almost ended all of humanity.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The earth still would have turned. The cities would still be intact. All of the robots and architects that were still out there would survive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the humans would be gone. And she didn’t want to kill the humans! Just thinking about how close she was… and against her will, with the voices swirling around in her head…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she had left Ivy alone. Ivy - caring, understanding, wonderful Ivy - had been left to fend for herself, all alone, with no help from others in an advanced world beyond her understanding at first. She left Ivy </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And her conscious? That had been taken over by horrible voices and thoughts? It had been transferred into many architects, and they killed countless people. She brought pain upon the humans of this world, which was the last thing she wanted to do - but she couldn’t help it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes she found herself wondering why Ivy even stayed with her - why Ivy smiled at her and was so nice to her. Why did the other humans - Miss Aroma, Neko, Mister Jackson and Mister Neumann - accept her so easily with open arms? Why did they not scorn her or shun her? Did they not </span>
  <em>
    <span>blame </span>
  </em>
  <span>her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa pulled her blankets around her a bit tighter and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make the burning of her tears go away. She didn’t know what time it was, she didn’t know if it was morning or night - but she had been laying here for a while, and Ivy hadn’t come to check up on her. Half of her was disappointed (Ivy, please don’t leave me, I didn’t mean it, I didn’t want to-), and half of her was resigned (I deserve this - it was my fault. It happened because of me.). Why would Ivy want to check up on her anyway? She was busy, she had to work on music, and she probably didn’t want to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door handle moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa froze, then forced her body to relax and relaxed her eyes, trying to make it seem like she was asleep. The door handle moved a couple of more times as if someone was hesitating, then the door opened. Vanessa heard quiet footsteps enter the room and they got closer, stopping near her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had every right to assume that Ivy was in the room,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa heard Ivy let out a soft sigh. “...still asleep.” Ivy murmured to herself. There was a beat of silence before Ivy smoothed out some of the blankets around Vanessa and made sure they were snug. “...I guess she was really tired…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy’s touch lingered for a little longer than usual and then she slowly backed away, probably going to walk out of the room. But then desperation </span>
  <em>
    <span>surged </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Vanessa and she shot up, reaching out to grab onto Ivy’s wrist before she got too far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy flinched and turned around in surprise, her eyes wide. “...V-Vanessa?” She asked cautiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh boy Vanessa did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>think this through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...lay next to me?” Vanessa asked timidly. Ivy drew herself away from Vanessa’s hold and closed the door, padding over to the other side of the bed. She looked a bit hesitant, but she eventually climbed into the bed and flopped next to Vanessa on top of the blankets. They laid in silence for a little bit, Ivy’s nervousness radiating in waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa rolled over to face Ivy, who casted a quick glance over at her. Ivy wasn’t saying anything - maybe she didn’t want to invade? Maybe she didn’t want to pry - or maybe she just didn’t know what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Vanessa needed to know the answer to one question, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you… do you hate me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa didn’t expect the reaction that she got. Ivy immediately sat up, casting an incredulous look at her. Ivy’s nose was scrunched up and her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and… almost offense?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Of course not - why would you think that?” Ivy all but exclaimed. “I… I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>hate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I did something bad?” Vanessa curled into herself a little more as if she was trying to hide herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we’d work it out. Nessa-“ Ivy laid back down facing Vanessa, giving her a weak smile. “I mean it. I could never hate you. Even if you did something bad, I could never bring myself to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...are you sure?” Vanessa’s voice came out barely a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Positive.” Ivy held up her pinky finger. “...I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa could feel the tears building up in her eyes again as she brought her pinky finger up to interlock with Ivy’s. Why was Ivy putting up with all of this? Why didn’t Ivy </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>her? Ivy loved humans, and Vanessa had almost destroyed all of them with the flick of a switch and the ticking on a clock. Ivy should </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>her, Ivy shouldn’t be here, Ivy shouldn’t be with her-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...what’s wrong?” Ivy said with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>softest </span>
  </em>
  <span>tone ever, and that seemed to break the dam. Vanessa let the tears slip from her eyes and let out a soft sob, bringing her hands to cover her face when Ivy let out a strangled, confused noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, oh - oh goodness, Vanessa? Don’t cry-“ Ivy’s hands hovered shakily over Vanessa, her eyes wide. “Talk to me - what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you hate me?” Vanessa took her hands away from her face to wipe her cheeks, her vision of Ivy blurry and warped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I-“ Ivy paused. “There’s nothing that you could do to make me hate you - </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Vanessa could hear the sincerity behind Ivy’s words, but for some reason, it was still not enough for her aching chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>all of the humans. I hurt people, I killed people, I cause chaos and destruction-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t your fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still caused it. A-and you like humans-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like humans more than I love you, Vanessa.” Ivy said very firmly, then paused, averting her gaze with a small smile. “T-that is to say… I-I care about you a lot, Vanessa-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa sniffled. “Why do you care about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy blinked, reaching out to take Vanessa’s hand in her own. “You mean a lot to me, Vanessa - even back then, all those years ago when we were just meeting, things were… different with you than they had been with anyone else. Everything had more </span>
  <em>
    <span>meaning </span>
  </em>
  <span>when I was around you - I meant it when I said that having you was enough.” Ivy said as firmly as she could, squeezing Vanessa’s hand. “You were the first person to actually care about me… and I care about you in return. Not only because I’m returning the care, but because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa giggled through her tears, wiping her cheeks with one hand. “That was poetic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! Was that too much?” Ivy laughed nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I… I appreciate it.” Vanessa grew quiet again, her eyes falling to their intertwined hands. “...do you mean it, really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Ivy’s response was immediate. “I… how long has this been bothering you for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...a little bit.” Vanessa shrugged. She figured that it wasn’t too important how long this had been on her mind - she’d just worry Ivy more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to bother you.” Vanessa’s voice cracked as she spoke, a fresh wave of tears pooling in her eyes. “You’re too </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could never bother me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just saying that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I… I’m just just saying that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.” Ivy said almost desperately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa peered at Ivy, trying to find some glint of hesitation or lying or </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>that suggested otherwise, but no - there was nothing. Ivy </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant it. Vanessa let out a muffled sob, gripping onto Ivy’s hand almost painfully. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't be sorry - oh! Do you want a hug?” Ivy hesitantly let go of Vanessa’s hand and opened her arms. Vanessa scooted forward as best she could and rested her head against Ivy’s chest, letting her tears fall as Ivy wrapped her arms around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt… good. The hug. They hadn’t hugged since the concert, and this hug held… </span>
  <em>
    <span>meaning</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Vanessa had always figured that the reason why they didn’t hug as much was because Ivy wasn’t that used to it, so this hug felt… different. It was so meaningful and full of care and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goodness. She really was falling apart, wasn't she? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...hey, Vanessa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...mm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant it - if you have any of these thoughts again, please come tell me.” Ivy murmured. “Promise me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa let out a shaky sigh. “...I promise.” She pauses for a second. “Thank you, Ivy. I… I really care about you too.” She buried her face in Ivy’s jacket, a rush of warmth flooding her chest when the arms around her seemed to tighten their hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything else that I could do for you?” Ivy asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...just stay with me for a little more. Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa let her eyes flutter shut, allowing herself to relax fully in Ivy’s hold. There was still some lingering doubt and darkness in the back of her mind but… it was being chased away by the light that Ivy brought to her life. In this moment, however, she would just focus on being with Ivy and feeling…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loved</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice to feel loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa cracked her eyes open groggily, blinking the blurriness from her vision and untangling her legs from the blankets. She sat up slowly, slowly realizing that Ivy wasn’t in the room with her anymore. However, she could hear shuffling and noises from outside the room, so she could only assume that Ivy was doing something out there. Still feeling shaky, Vanessa grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, pushing herself off of her bed and making her way out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Vee? Are you there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Vanessa - sorry-“ Ivy came out from behind a wall, wringing her hands together. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...a little better, thanks to you.” Vanessa said as cheerily as she could muster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay - um, I have something for you!” Ivy said, smiling softly. She opened her arms much like she did earlier. “A hug!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another one? My, you’re being generous today.” Vanessa joked, walking forward and practically collapsing into Ivy’s arms. Ivy rolled her eyes playfully, a soft laugh escaping her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If more hugs would make you feel better, then I’d be happy to supply them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I still stand by the statement that you’re too good for me.” Vanessa murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it’s an incorrect statement, so maybe you don’t want to stand by it.” Ivy pulled away slightly so that she was looking Vanessa in the eyes. “I mean it, though - if </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>is bothering you - anything at all - just tell me, okay? We’re in this together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Together</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa's chest squeezed almost painfully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Together</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A word that held so much meaning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Together...” Vanessa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “...that sounds nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy’s eyes lit up, and Vanessa found her stomach flipping and her chest squeezing. Ivy’s support…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made her happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ivy </span>
  </em>
  <span>made her happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since the Incident, Vanessa pondered and wondered and </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Ivy would hate her, that she wouldn’t want to be around her, that she wouldn’t want anything to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ivy’s smile, her reassurance, her warmth - it washed away most of her worries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa knew it wasn’t going to be easy - she knew that there were things that would still haunt her, that thoughts would plague her still-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But with Ivy’s support, Vanessa felt like she could do anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa really liked the sound of the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which there is loneliness</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GOD this is so long</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Loneliness</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A word that Ivy would use to describe what she was feeling… a lot. A feeling that had been lingering in her mind and chest ever since she woke up in the jungle. It followed her around like a storm cloud above her head, the feeling still present even when she was around other people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was trying to free Vanessa, Ivy couldn’t rely on anyone but herself. She was all on her own - her against the world. She only had one mission and one mission only, and it was to free Vanessa. Now that she had freed Vanessa, she should’ve felt better. The loneliness should have gone away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there were moments in the day where Ivy truly felt like she was alone again - struggling to get by without being suspected or seen, hiding behind her hood in the crowds as she moved through them. There was always a darkness that still lingered, pulling her back and stopping her from moving forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loneliness was like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>chains</span>
  </em>
  <span> - chains that held her back. The only thing that seemed to break them was Vanessa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa made her </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Vanessa made her loneliness disappear for a little, she made the chains that held her down break for a small period of time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa seemed to make her lingering loneliness disappear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy hadn’t realized it at first - she eventually came to a conclusion that she felt… lighter around Vanessa. Her chest got less heavy and her throat didn’t clog up as much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Ivy had just spent so much time completely and utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone </span>
  </em>
  <span>that she had forgotten what it felt like to have constant company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(...the chains were heavy.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...vee? Vee! Are you listening to me?” Vanessa’s voice startled Ivy out of her thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...hm?” Ivy mumbled out, moving a hand up to rub at her temple. She hadn’t, in fact, been listening, so what was she supposed to say? “...sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine! I was just saying that there’s a… a market for flowers that’s going to be in the city… tomorrow, I think.” Vanessa wrung her fingers together. “And I was going to ask you if we could go! Maybe we could get a small gift for Rin, even though she has, like, thousands of plants already…” She cut herself off with a giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy forced a smile, leaning her chin on her hand. “Yeah… I guess we could. It sounds fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they’ll have those hanging flower pots there, too... “ Vanessa gasped. “Maybe we could hang them on the balcony!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy’s smile became a bit more genuine at Vanessa’s excitement. “...Sure. Whatever you want, Nessa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa peered at Ivy, tilting her head to the side slightly and scrunching up her nose. “...are you okay? You seem… odd today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a little tired.” Ivy was quick to respond, shrugging her shoulders. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re tired then you should probably go to sleep, Ivy - it’s late.” Vanessa said in a matter-of-fact voice. Despite herself, Ivy began to snicker into her hands, ignoring Vanessa’s angry huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.” Ivy put her hands up in mock surrender. “I’ll try my best to go to sleep..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good - do you want to take the bed?” Vanessa asked, her tone a bit lighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you can have it. I’ll sleep out here.” Ivy flopped face-first into a pillow, drawing a laugh from Vanessa that lifted Ivy’s spirits just a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re funny, Vee.” Vanessa said in between giggles. “But I’m serious - I’m probably not as tired as you are. Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>you don’t want the bed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy rolled over on her back so that she was facing the ceiling and tilted her head towards Vanessa, putting her hands up in a ‘thumbs-up’ motion. “I’m sure, Nessa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...if you’re staying out here, at least allow me to get you a blanket?” Vanessa offered. “The humans are saying that it’s getting colder out, and I don’t want to test anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...if it would make you feel better then I guess you could-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I’m going to get you the fuzziest blanket I have!” Vanessa exclaimed, running to her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>get cold?” Ivy called after her, sitting up on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa’s voice was a little muffled and distant so Ivy had to strain to hear her. “I’ll be fine! I have more blankets.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many do you have?” Ivy asked with a teasing smile as Vanessa came padding out of the room with a warm-looking blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t counted. Here.” Vanessa dropped the blanket on Ivy’s lap and grinned. “Now you’ll be warm!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...thanks, Nessa.” Ivy replied quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it! Do you want me to shut the lights off on my way out?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it won’t bother you too much, then yes, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa huffed. “Hey - if I’m not able to bother you, you’re not able to bother me.” She crosses her arms over her chest, causing Ivy to stifle a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay - sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Night, Vee! I’m excited for tomorrow!” Vanessa exclaimed, hopping over to the light switch and turning the light off. Ivy blinked to adjust her vision in the dark, a small smile forming on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...me too, Nessa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door was shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy wasn’t sure if Vanessa had heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a small sigh, Ivy pulled the blanket over herself and put her head against the pillow, not tired whatsoever. It was just the only excuse she could give Vanessa at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But… she guessed a little bit of sleep couldn’t hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy stared into the darkness, thoughts beginning to swirl in her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dark. And she was alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been here before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy knew that Vanessa was just a few steps away. She knew that she wasn’t truly alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But those chains just kept </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulling </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulling</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They were heavy and they made themselves known. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy blinked a couple of times, trying to think of something </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>than the darkness, or the weight in her chest. She found herself thinking about… flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, that’s what she was going to think about. The flower fair tomorrow - she was going to go to the fair with Vanessa tomorrow and get her any kind of flowers she wanted. And if Vanessa wanted to get something for Rin, they would get something for her! She wasn’t going to be alone. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to be alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just had to get through the night. And then the sun would come up, and then light would fill her life again. She wouldn’t have to think about the darkness in the back of her mind anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed as if flowers were beginning to consume her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Not that she was complaining or anything. Flowers made Vanessa happy. And if Vanessa was happy, Ivy was happy.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...it was dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy just needed to stop thinking. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to will herself to sleep. She felt that if she didn’t sleep, then the flower fair tomorrow would be a little more irritating than she wanted it to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not because she didn’t want to go, but mostly because of the high prices that were </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>unreasonable that humans deemed okay. What was with humans and unreasonably high prices? It made no sense to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh… she was beginning to feel sleepy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy let herself drift off, the quietness of the room… kind of soothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(In the darkness, the chains began to get heavier and heavier.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy didn’t remember anything about her dream - she didn’t remember any specifics, any faces, but she remembered the feeling - in her dream, she had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Vanessa was gone, the humans were gone, there was no one else - just her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ivy came to, she was almost afraid to open her eyes. What if Vanessa wasn’t actually here? What if she had to wake up in that dark place that she stayed in during her bad Æsir days? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if Vanessa wasn’t actually here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could open her eyes, however, there was a hand on her forehead and nervous shuffling in front of her, and Ivy felt a giant wave of relief sweep over her. She exhaled slowly and opened her eyes, her eyes meeting with light blue ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Vanessa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Vanessa smiled softly. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...yeah. Why?” Ivy sat up, pushing the blanket off of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were mumbling in your sleep. It’s really early, Vee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...really? Sorry.” Ivy looked towards the window. Small rays of sunlight were peeking in from the blinds. “...I guess it might be kind of early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay to go to the flower thing? We could stay home, if it would make you feel better.” Vanessa plopped down next to Ivy, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Ivy shook her head, scooting over to make room for Vanessa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no - going to the fair would be nice.” Ivy said quickly. “I’m just waking up - sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to be sorry. Can I get you anything?” Vanessa asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy was silent. “...maybe a glass of water?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming right up!” Vanessa chirped, jumping up from the couch. She ran to the kitchen, leaving Ivy -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alone. Alone on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy let out a heavy sigh, running a hand over her face. She needed to get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>grip</span>
  </em>
  <span> - everything was clearly fine. She wasn’t alone. She needed to stop thinking like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flower fair was going to make her feel better, she thought - Ivy was going to be surrounded by happiness. It was going to be fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa came padding back into the room and handed Ivy the glass of water, sitting back down as Ivy gulped down the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...is that a new skirt?” Ivy asked quietly, a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm! I thought the pattern was nice - and the color! It’s different from what I usually wear.” Vanessa chirped in reply. It was, actually - the skirt with a light purple and had a little swirly design on it. Ivy thought it suited Vanessa well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks nice.” Ivy smiled, her chest squeezing when Vanessa beamed back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! I like it.” she grinned teasingly. “Maybe I could get </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>a new jacket or hoodie - maybe it’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>pink</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy rolled her eyes playfully, deciding to play along. “Pink? I don’t think that’s my color.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe blue, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m more of a red person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know.” Vanessa giggled. Ivy found herself smiling, but unable to produce a genuine laugh. She took another sip of water and put the empty cup on the coffee table, letting out a small sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m serious, Vee. If you don’t want to go, then we don’t have to.” Vanessa said, her tone a bit softer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no - I want to go. I want to see the flowers. And we’ll get a gift for Rin, like you wanted.” Ivy replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure.” Vanessa patted her on the shoulder. “I don’t remember what time it starts, though…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll look it up.” Ivy stood up, stretching her arms out. “Could you open some of the blinds? It’s dark in here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Vanessa got up and began to open some of the blinds, letting light into the room as Ivy folded the blanket and grabbed her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...it starts at sunset - 7:45.” Ivy put her phone in her pocket and held the blanket to her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That means we have time to burn!” Vanessa exclaimed. “Do you think we could go to the cafè before the fair? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah - we can.” Ivy smiled at Vanessa’s peppiness. It looked like she had enough excitement for the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They set out for the cafè around 6 so that they wouldn’t have to rush and then go to the fair. Vanessa gave Ivy her order and went to go get a table near the window, leaving Ivy on the line to order and pay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every couple of minutes while she was waiting, Ivy found herself looking back at Vanessa, who seemed to be fidgeting with the flower in her hair or smoothing out her skirt. Ivy didn’t know why she kept looking back - maybe she just wanted to make sure Vanessa was still there?</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since this morning - after that dream - Ivy felt… weird. Like everything she had right now could slip from her fingers in an instant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took the cupcake that Vanessa wanted and the coffee that she had ordered and walked to their table, setting the cupcake in front of Vanessa gently before sitting down herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Vanessa clapped her hands together. “This is going to be super fun - I just know it!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy forced a smile, taking a sip from her coffee. As Vanessa happily munched on her cupcake. Ivy found herself looking out the window, watching the bustle of the city slowly come to a halt. That meant that there would be less chaos going into the fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fair was supposed to be relaxing. Why was she so tense right now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Vee? I’m sure your coffee is cold by now.” Vanessa giggled almost nervously, causing Ivy to blink and snap her attention back to Vanessa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...nah. I feel like coffee never gets cold.” Ivy replied quietly, leaning forward on her arm and taking a sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Humans must really know how to use heat, then.” Vanessa said, her expression full of wonder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess they do. Coffee is pretty good, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I… may I try it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...sure. I’m not sure if you’d like it, though. It’s bitter.” Ivy said, grabbing the straw she had been given and sliding it across the table along with her cup of coffee. Vanessa scoffed in mock offense, taking the lid off of the cup and sticking the straw in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>like sweet things - I like bitter things, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt it.” Ivy said with a sarcastic smile. Vanessa huffed and took a sip from the straw, only to make a sour face and push it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew, ew, ew! How do you drink that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy snorted, taking back the two objects and setting the straw to the side. “Told ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, haha - how am I supposed to get this sour taste out of my mouth now?” Vanessa pouted, and Ivy found herself beginning to laugh again. “Don’t laugh at me! What am I supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pff… e-eat more of your - pff haha - cupcake.” Ivy said in between laughs. Vanessa huffed in reply and ate her cupcake quickly, continuing to make faces until she deemed the taste in her mouth bearable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you put some sugar in that, Ivy? It can’t be good for your health-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We… we technically don’t have to worry about health, Nessa-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that was so bitter I think it will make you worry about your health.” Vanessa huffed again. “Don’t laugh at me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry.” Ivy bit her lower lip to keep from smiling. “I just thought it was funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa looked away with a pout, but Ivy could tell that she was holding back a smile too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...w-what time is it? I don’t want to be late.” Vanessa changed the subject quickly, shaking off remnants of her embarrassment and setting her cupcake to the side. Ivy took a sip of her coffee, ignoring Vanessa’s slightly disgusted look, and looked up at the clock perched on the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...6:56. It’s a half hour walk, though. Do you want to get going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Let me finish my cupcake really quick, and then I’ll be ready to go!” Vanessa made quick work of the rest of her cupcake and threw the small napkin away, fixing her hair as Ivy stood up and pushed her chair in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked along the street, watching as the sun began to slowly set and the street lights turned on. The streets were mostly empty at this point, but as they got closer to the fair, Ivy could hear the chatter of the humans and the streets began to get more filled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy wasn’t sure if she was prepared for this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa let out a soft gasp and grabbed onto Ivy’s arm, pointing forward. “Vee! Look!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were booths lined up along the sidewalks and streets, filled with all sorts of flowers and baskets and arrangements. Lanterns hung in the air along the roofs of the booths, and different colored petals littered the floor. It was… extra, to say the least, but it was rather… beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...it’s pretty.” Ivy tried, and Vanessa grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a crowd accumulating in front of the fair. It was growing bigger and bigger, and it made Ivy a little nervous. She didn’t want to lose Vanessa in the giant crowd, so she wiggled her arm out of Vanessa’s grasp and took her hand instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t want to lose you in the crowd.” Ivy said quietly. Vanessa giggled and squeezed her hand in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry - I was gonna stay glued to your side anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hand in hand, they began to walk through the crowd together, Vanessa gasping at different kinds of flowers and Ivy smiling at her reactions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t as bad as Ivy thought it would be - Ivy was so used to hiding and disappearing in crowds, but now, she was standing tall and </span>
  <em>
    <span>happily </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the crowd, and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the feeling of loneliness was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a sea of people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa was with her. That was company enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vee! Look at those plants over there - do you think Rin would like them?” Vanessa pointed towards a small stand of green plants with a grin. Ivy nodded, and Vanessa pulled Ivy towards the stand. They got a small potted plant for Rin and managed to get two small baskets of flowers to hang outside on the balcony, like Vanessa had wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa was fascinated by the hanging lanterns in the sky, unable to take her eyes off of them. “How are they staying in the sky, Ivy?” She asked with wonder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re connected by strings, and then those strings get tied to ends so that they can stay in the sky.” Iyy explained. “Do you see the strings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...kind of. They’re hard to see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s kind of the point, Nessa.” Ivy said with a small snort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t want this to end. Despite the crowd and the loud chattering of the people around them, Ivy found herself feeling… peaceful. Happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She guessed it was because of the person that she… loved the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy wasn’t alone. She had Vanessa by her side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go home, Vee?” Vanessa poked Ivy’s arm with her free hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It depends - do you want to go back now?” Ivy asked. “It’s up to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m ready. We have to get home and water the flowers in the pots! And then we have to give the plant to Rin - but we can do that tomorrow, right?” Vanessa rambled as Ivy began to lead her to the end of the street where the fairgrounds ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah - we’ll do that tomorrow. I think you picked out a really good plant for her.” Ivy replied. Vanessa grinned, her eyes wandering to the side before snapping back to Ivy. “Actually… there’s one more thing that I need. Um, can I meet you by the bench outside of the fair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...yeah. Of course.” Ivy blurted out, removing her hand from Vanessa’s grip. It would only be for a couple of seconds. She shouldn’t make a big deal out of it. They’ve done this before! Why was today any different? Maybe if she got out of the crowd faster, then Vanessa would be by her side faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I’ll see you in a second - it won’t take long!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa ran back into the crowd, leaving Ivy -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy slowly backed out of the crowd and sat on the nearby bench and set the flower baskets to the side, wringing her hands together as she waited. Vanessa said that it wouldn’t take long, so Ivy wouldn’t have to be alone for a while. It would be fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy took her phone out of her pocket and checked her iM while she waited, trying to distract herself from the nervousness bubbling in her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aroma has a new song… I should listen to it when I get home…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Neko’s streaming. Minecraft…? Huh. Odd.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Neumann… he’s still off doing whatever he’s doing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jackson -</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vee!” Ivy jumped in surprise, almost dropping her phone (goodness what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>with her today-). Vanessa was standing in front of her, her hands behind her back as if she was hiding something. “I’m back! Hope you didn’t miss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...pff. What do you have there?” Ivy tilted her head to the side slightly, frowning when Vanessa moved away a little bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! I’ll show you when we get home.” Vanessa helped pick up one of the flower baskets while Ivy took the other, and they began to walk down the streets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it a surprise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Vanessa giggled. “You’ll just have to wait and see~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was mostly silence on the walk home - Vanessa tried to fill in the silence with small questions and comments that Ivy tried her best to reply to, but she found that the dark made things more quiet - even Vanessa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy made it a point to turn every light they had on when they got to their apartment, the darkness seeming to swirl and coil towards her in every direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Um… let’s water the baskets and leave them on the counter - we’ll hang them up tomorrow!” Vanessa padded over to the kitchen counter and placed a basket and the potted plant on them, making sure that they were lined up before taking the basket that Ivy had and placing it down too. She filled a couple of cups with water and began watering the plants. Ivy hovered awkwardly and nervously as Vanessa did so, snapping back into attention when Vanessa turned to face her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...thanks for taking me, Vee - it was a lot of fun! Even if I was scarred by the horrible taste in coffee.” Vanessa scoffed playfully, causing Ivy to snort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. No problem, Nessa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wait! I have something - stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>here!” Vanessa said, quirky scurrying out of the kitchen. She was back in a flash, a small bag in hand. “Here! Um, I saw a small booth that had something </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>than flowers, so I thought… that you’d like it.” She nervously gave it to Ivy, who took it with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I feel bad - I didn’t get you anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve given me a chance to be in the human word, Ivy - that’s the greatest present anyone could ever give me.” Vanessa said. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>sincerity </span>
  </em>
  <span>behind her words made Ivy’s chest squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...thank you, Nessa.” Ivy opened the bag, revealing a small box. Ivy opened the box and let out a small gasp, a hand coming to cover her mouth. “Oh-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the box was a small necklace with a red flower as the pendant. The chain was even </span>
  <em>
    <span>black </span>
  </em>
  <span>- and it fit Ivy’s whole color scheme. “Nessa it’s… it’s beautiful. Thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem! I’m really glad you like it. Ooh! I’m gonna help you put it on!” Vanessa sprung up and padded over to Ivy, helping her take the necklace out of the box. “Can I… take your hood off? I need to move your hair-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...sure.” Ivy mustered a small smile, wringing her hands together as Vanessa pulled her hood down and moved her hair out of the way. She clipped the necklace onto Ivy’s neck and took a step back, grinning as Ivy moved her hair back into place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it? Does it feel weird?” Vanessa asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Ivy pulled her hood over her head again and played with the pendant on the end of the necklace. “If I had known, I would’ve bought you something too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already given me </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Vee - it's the least I can do.” Vanessa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was still foreign to her, and Ivy </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped </span>
  </em>
  <span>that it wasn’t awkward, but Ivy took a small step forward and hugged Vanessa, smiling when Vanessa hugged her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I know I’m not good at hugs-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hugs are nice, Ivy.” Vanessa pulled away with a small smile. “They’re warm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I-I’ll try to hug you more, if you like them.” Ivy averted her gaze - </span>
  <em>
    <span>goodness what was she saying - </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Vanessa giggled, bouncing in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I like the sound of that.” After a small moment of awkward silence, Vanessa laughed nervously and moved away fully, going over to the kitchen counter to make sure that the baskets wouldn’t fall over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… I think I’m gonna… what’s the expression… hit the hay? Is that what Neko says all the time to say that she’s going to sleep?” Vanessa tapped her chin as Ivy snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so. Hey - it’s better than I can do with expressions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I’m gonna hit the hay, then!” Vanessa chirped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now?” A wave of nervousness washed over Ivy. “It’s early, though…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost 10, Vee - we were at the fair for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but-“ How could she get Vanessa to stay for a little more? Ivy didn’t want to be alone again - she didn’t want to be left in the dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could she convey that properly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Vee.” Vanessa gave a small shrug. “Um, I’ll see you in the morning, though! If you make music over the night, you have to show me in the morning~!” She took a couple of steps back and gave a small wave to Ivy, who was frozen in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(What was she so afraid of? Why couldn’t she shake this off? What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>with her?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Ivy could realize what she was doing, her hand was shooting out and grabbing onto Vanessa’s wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t leave me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Vee? It’s okay - I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did she say that out loud? Did she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>say that out loud? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vee? Ivy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy blinked, the world coming back into focus. “...I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Vanessa smiles softly. “Why don’t we get something to drink, and then we’ll watch something on the television? Does that sound okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t want to keep you, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivy.” Vanessa stooped Ivy’s train of speech softly. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Here - do you want water? I’m pretty sure we have orange juice, too-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...w-water is fine…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Here - let me get it for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like this morning, Vanessa was kind enough to fill a glass of water for Ivy and handed it to her. Ivy took a couple of shaky sips, trying to sort her thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(What was she so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid </span>
  </em>
  <span>of? Today had gone so well - what was wrong with her?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's go sit on the couch, okay? We can watch something fun! Like one of those cooking shows - oh! Or those game shows-“ Vanessa rambled, taking Ivy’s hand in her’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Nessa, you don’t have to do this-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to, though.” Vanessa replied immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy couldn’t really argue with that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa sat Ivy down on the couch, grabbing a bunch of pillows and building them around the two of them. Then she sat down and grabbed the remote, turning on the television. She scrolled through the channels, finally stopping at a cooking competition show and wrapping an arm around Ivy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...are you okay, Vee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I think so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry - I should have noticed earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be - it… it shouldn’t be your problem to deal with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you shouldn’t have to deal with it by yourself.” Vanessa scolded lightly. “Like you said to me before: we’re in this together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...together. Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And like you said to me too - if you need to talk, I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I can't believe you’re throwing my words back in my face.” Ivy grumbled. It drew a laugh from Vanessa, so she considered it a win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I learned from the best.” Vanessa replied with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy smiled, but said nothing in reply. As a comfortable silence settled over them, the anxiousness that had been flooding Ivy’s body began to slowly disappear, her chest feeling lighter and her mind feeling clearer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea what had happened to her - it was like she just shut down completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Ivy was feeling exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy let her eyes slip shut, her head falling onto Vanessa’s shoulder slowly. As she began to doze off, Vanessa drew her closer and made sure that the blanket was snug around Ivy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Vanessa was sure that Ivy was asleep, she let out a small sigh, turning the tv off and running her free hand over her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She should have noticed sooner - Ivy was skittish all day. Maybe it had something to do with her mumbling in her sleep…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Vanessa couldn’t think about that right now. She had to think about how she could help Ivy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up until now, Vanessa thought that Ivy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fearless </span>
  </em>
  <span>- Ivy had been through so much unflinchingly, and she barely showed any fear. She had been nervous before, but not like what happened in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa closed her eyes, deciding that she’d try her best not to leave Ivy’s side for the next couple of days. Just like how Vanessa needed her, Ivy needed Vanessa just as much. They needed to support each other in this… process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Process… was that an appropriate word to use?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa wasn’t sure. She wasn’t sure if a lot of things, if she was being completely honest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was one thing that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>sure of: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That her and Ivy were in this together. Through thick and thin, they were going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she was going to support Ivy every step of the way, just like how Ivy had supported her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, she decided that… whatever they were doing on the couch - hanging out, physical contact - was going to be the best way to start. And hugs! She had to reassure Ivy that she was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa was going to make sure that she was there for Ivy - always. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which feelings are revealed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the last chapter of this saga akdbskdndn <br/>uhh !!! if you want more , then come join our discord server !! <br/>here’s the link ; https://discord.gg/tcUTmfS<br/>we have fun times there !!! it’s so nice and amazing and we have a lot of amazing people and creators there <br/>anyway !!! enjoy ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Okay - okay. Ivy had a plan, and she was going to put it into motion and she was finally going to…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was finally going to confess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Nevermind the possibility that Vanessa might not return her feelings or might see her as weird and feel awkward and uncomfortable and their relationship might be ruined. Ivy wasn’t going to think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>possibility.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conner had informed her about a meteor shower that was happening tonight (tonight at 8, she reminded herself), and how it was going to be a historical moment for the Nodes. Ivy initially wanted to take Vanessa to see the meteor shower so that they could have fun and just watch it, but Ivy decided to go in with more motives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t keep these… emotions bottled up inside her anymore. These feelings of… warmth and fuzziness and absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>happiness </span>
  </em>
  <span>were about to burst in her and she didn’t want to keep them inside of her for any longer - Ivy was 99% sure that she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>die </span>
  </em>
  <span>if she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Ivy’s plan was to take Vanessa to that same meadow that they had been at a couple of weeks ago and watch the meteor shower from there. And Ivy had learned from the internet how to make flower crowns, so when the meteor shower was over, Ivy was going to surprise Vanessa with a flower crown and then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was going to confess her feelings for Vanessa, right under the stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire day felt like it </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragged on </span>
  </em>
  <span>for years - Ivy tried to pass time and distract herself by mixing some music together, but even </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>seemed to drag on forever. Vanessa was in and out of the room, grabbing a glass of water here and there or a small snack, checking on Ivy every now and again and asking for the time. Every single time Vanessa came bouncing over to make small talk Ivy felt something jump in her chest and her face begin to feel hot. Everytime Vanessa smiled at her, Ivy wanted to let out a small scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was she dying??? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She wasn’t dying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She knew exactly what she was feeling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did Vanessa feel it too? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like years and years, the clock struck 6 pm, and Ivy closed her laptop and stood up, taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Okay. They were going to leave for the train now, and they were going to go to that open field and watch the meteor shower. Ivy was going to make a flower crown for Vanessa, and then she was going to…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Confess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eugh. Emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(...as much as Ivy ‘hated’ emotions, there was no denying that if it weren’t for them, Vanessa and Ivy wouldn’t have crossed paths in the first place.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nessa! Let’s start to head towards the train, okay?” She called, taking a couple of steps towards the room. A little bit of shuffling later, Vanessa was walking out of the room, a giant grin on her face and a sparkle in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m excited! I’ve only ever heard about meteor showers… I’ve never actually seen one before.” Like it was routine, Vanessa grabbed onto Ivy’s arm and walked side-by-side with her as they walked out of the apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen one either… it’ll be a first for us both.” Ivy smiled lopsidedly, looking away from Vanessa for a split second. “I guess that’s why it feels more special.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course this is special!” Vanessa cheered. “I was researching about it… they said that something like this will happen again in 30 years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“30 years? Wow.” Ivy looked up at the sky. “I didn’t know that things like this happened only once in a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you’ve lived a long time, time seems to just fly by!” Vanessa joked, dramatically putting a hand to her forehead. Ivy found herself grinning right back, warmth flooding her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact that Vanessa was making jokes about… the past meant that she was healing - that she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>been </span>
  </em>
  <span>healing. That she was feeling better and that things were </span>
  <em>
    <span>getting </span>
  </em>
  <span>better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinking in the middle of the street - she couldn’t get distracted. She had to be present. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long are we going to be out for?” Vanessa asked, suddenly filling in the silence that had settled over them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m not sure. It starts at 8, and it’s going to last for a little bit…” Ivy brought her free hand to her chin. “...how about this: whenever you want to leave or get bored, just tell me, and we’ll leave for the train station again, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Got it.” Vanessa chirped. “I might want to stay out really late though… just so we can experience this before having to wait another 30 years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll still be watching it together in 30 years, right?” Ivy blurted before she could think. She blinked, watching as Vanessa’s expression morphed into a softer one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...of course. Why wouldn’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...just making sure.” Ivy resisted her urge to tug her hood over her head and looked away, groaning when Vanessa began to laugh. “...don’t laugh at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was really sweet.” Vanessa cooed jokingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy huffed in mock annoyance as Vanessa giggled, tugging on her arm. “Vee…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh look!” Ivy exclaimed almost dramatically. “The train station!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, the subject was changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they sat in the station, Vanessa chattered excitedly about what she hoped to see, and how fun this night was going to be, and how excited she was to spend it with Ivy. Ivy chimed in every now and again, but as always, she let Vanessa do most of the talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(That’s how it had always been. That’s how it always worked - Ivy was always a person of few words, but Vanessa always had a lot to say. Vanessa had always filled in the silence for the both of them, and Ivy had nothing to offer.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Vanessa balanced her out. It was like… Vanessa was the second part of her whole.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Nope - nope. Train station. She can’t zone out.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of minutes after Vanessa finished her little ramble, the train came, and Ivy made sure that she was able to get a seat near the window so that Vanessa could look out the window. The ride was spent mostly in silence, Vanessa looking out the window and Ivy </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching her </span>
  </em>
  <span>look out the window with… warmth spreading in her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt as if she was about to burst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa practically dragged Ivy off the train once they got to their station and tugged her down the sideway all the way to the field. She was laughing and cheering all the way, and if Ivy wasn’t infatuated before, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>was now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Sometimes she felt as if she couldn’t keep up with Vanessa - sometimes she felt that her nature was just holding Vanessa back.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(But Vanessa never gave up on her - not even when her emotions were all out of sorts.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Part of Ivy thought she was just returning the favor - after all, Ivy never gave up on Vanessa either. But part of her believed that Vanessa truly cared about her - and Ivy </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted that side to be correct.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go near the flowers again?” Vanessa pleaded when they got to the field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course - lead the way.” Ivy replied, yelping when Vanessa suddenly tugged her forward again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were near the patch of blue flowers in an instant. Vanessa let go of Ivy’s wrist and sat on the grass, excitedly humming to herself as Ivy moved to sit next to her. Now that they were actually here, Ivy needed to plan out how she was going to get Vanessa to look away long enough for her to make an entire flower crown and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>mess up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe the meteor shower would distract her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you excited?’ Vanessa asked, wringing her fingers together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah - I am.” Ivy looked up at the sunset, a small smile forming on her face. “I think… I think it’s going to be relaxing. And beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just like you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too! Just don’t fall asleep on me, okay?” Vanessa teased, nudging Ivy’s shoulder with her own. “I don’t feel like carrying you back to the train station.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try my best.” Ivy teased back, snorting when Vanessa pouted. “I’m joking… I won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You? Joking?” Vanessa looked taken aback. “You’re in a good mood today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy scoffed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “...shush.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa stuck her tongue out at Ivy and flopped onto her back, watching as the sky got darker and darker. Ivy glanced nervously from Vanessa to the flowers, trying to formulate some sort of plan. She wanted to have the flower crown done by the time the meteor shower started, and according to her phone, it was almost 7:45…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Nessa?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you… not look for a couple of minutes? Could you keep looking at the sky?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa looked a little baffled and confused, but she complied nonetheless. Ivy quickly took some flowers off of their stems and began to weave them together into a flower crown, trying to remember what that video had said. Something about… looping and being careful with the flowers…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flowers were delicate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(...declicate. Just like someone she knew.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy had nearly finished the flower crown when her phone buzzed, signifying that it was indeed 8 o’clock at night, and the meteor shower was set to begin. Now, Ivy wouldn’t say that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>panicking</span>
  </em>
  <span>, per say, but she did begin to work faster, doing her best not to crush any of the flowers in the crown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivy, look!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Vanessa’s credit, her eyes hadn’t left the sky once. Ivy turned around to see Vanessa pointing to the sky with wide eyes, a grin on her face. Ivy followed Vanessa’s eyes and let out a soft gasp, watching as small streams of light blasted across the sky, disappearing as soon as they were seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They soon filled the sky, adding an extra layer of light in the night sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy was so entranced by the meteor shower that she almost forgot about the flower crown in her hands. She cleared her throat and finished the final loops, holding it out in front of her to examine it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was… okay. It was a little messy, but it was the best she could do! She just hoped that Vanessa would appreciate it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you can look other places now.” Ivy said jokingly, watching as Vanessa slowly sat up. Vanessa fussed with the flower in her hair and looked at Ivy, who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very obviously </span>
  </em>
  <span>hiding something behind her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to ask - just watch the meteor shower with me!” Vanessa tugged on Ivy’s arm with a small pout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s how Ivy found herself lying down on the grass next to Vanessa, the flower crown on her other side. She watched as the streams of light whizzed through the air, creating these bursts of lights that fizzled out almost too quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(...since when were their hands intertwined?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...thank you for bringing me here, Ivy.” Vanessa said quietly, seeming almost afraid to break the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a problem.” Ivy replied, looking over at Vanessa with a small smile. Vanessa smiled back in reply and squeezed Ivy’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Ivy was nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was this really a good idea? Was it a good idea for Ivy to… confess her feelings right here, right now? How would Vanessa react to it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...can I tell you something?” Ivy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Vanessa’s eyes flickered towards Ivy as Ivy sat up, scooting so that the flower crown was hidden behind her. Vanessa sat up as well so that they could be eye level and smiled encouragingly at Ivy. “Go ahead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you know I’m not too good with words. Or emotions.” Ivy started with a grimace. “But… when I’m around you, there’s this… odd emotion that seems to take a hold of me. And at first, I thought it was happiness.” Ivy tugged at the edges of her hood. “And that was part of it. It was a mixture of so many different emotions and I…” Ivy gulped, taking out the flower crown from behind her back. Vanessa let out a small delighted gasp and looked back up at Ivy, prompting her to keep going. “I… I asked Neko for help and she was able to identify this emotion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And…? Are you okay?” Vanessa asked quietly, scooting forward a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I’m… I’m fine. But as I thought about it more, I realized that I have felt this emotion… for a while. And I’m not sure if you know the concept of it but… the emotion is called love.” Ivy paused for a second and held out the flower crown to Vanessa. “Vanessa… I… I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dead silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa opened and closed her mouth twice, her eyes widening. She slowly took the flower crown from Ivy’s hands, seeming as if she was struggling to find something to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was what Ivy was afraid of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, Vanessa started </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy watched as Vanessa began to laugh almost hysterically, bringing a hand to her mouth. Ivy suddenly felt… defeated. If Vanessa was laughing at her then… then she probably didn’t reciprocate the feelings and… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh goodness Ivy just made a fool of herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy tugged her hood over her head as Vanessa came down from laughing, biting her lower lip as Vanessa’s laughter came to a stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Ivy? Oh! Oh goodness - I wasn’t laughing at you!” Vanessa exclaimed suddenly, grabbing onto Ivy’s hands and prying them from her hood. “I was just… laughing at the situation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn’t make Ivy feel any better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… you beat me to it.” Vanessa said with a giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>got Ivy’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I what?” She stuttered, her eyes snapping up. Vanessa suddenly looked bashful and averted her gaze, bringing a hand to her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… you beat me to saying… what you said.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did that mean…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy watched as Vanessa reached into her pocket and brought out a small box. Inside the box was a small ring with a red jewel on it. “...wh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I love you too, Ivy.” Vanessa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I always have. Miss Aroma taught me about the emotion and I… I identified it immediately as what I felt towards you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...w-when did you get that?” Ivy sputtered, pointing to the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That day when Neko texted you and you had to go to her house in a hurry - I was able to go out and get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was… two weeks ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I planned to do it sooner.” Vanessa laughed sheepishly. “I got scared, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy couldn’t believe it. Was this real? Was this… actually happening?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here! Take the ring!” Vanessa held out the box to Ivy, who shakily took the ring out of the box and put it on one of her fingers. In turn, Vanessa put the flower crown on her head and giggled happily. “I’m… really happy. That you feel the same way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Should she… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did she have to lose at this point?</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy leaned in a quickly pecked Vanessa on the cheek, watching as Vanessa squeaked and covered her hands with her face. It was… rather adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww.” Ivy cooed teasingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Vanessa yelped. She removed her hands from her face and leaned forward, giving Ivy a quick kiss on the cheek as well. Ivy froze up, then spoke:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa laughed and leaned forward again, giving Ivy a kiss on the forehead. She then lunged forward and tackled Ivy in a hug, laughing when Ivy let out a surprised yelp and fell onto her back. They laid there for a while - just hugging each other and watching the meteors fall in the sky. It was… quiet. Peaceful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all Ivy had ever hoped for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa was finally next to her - she wasn’t going anywhere - and she wasn’t alone anymore. She wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>going </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be alone anymore. And she was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was going to be with the person that she loved the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I love you.” Ivy whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Vanessa whispered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...yeah. Ivy could get used to this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two weeks later, Ivy was on a facetime call with Neko and Aroma, with Neko doing most of the talking and Aroma drinking water and reading a book in the background. They were speaking about music and mixing, and Ivy was doing small gestures with her hands, and then Neko told her to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s on your finger?” Neko asked suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this?” Ivy held up her hand that had the ring on her finger. “It’s a ring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who… w-who gave it to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanessa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aroma spit out her water in the background and Neko started choking on air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vanessa </span>
  </em>
  <span>gave you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ring?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Neko shrieked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...yes? What about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-are two… engaged?” Aroma asked quietly, swinging her legs to dangle on the side of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy made a face. “...no, we are not engaged in any sort of combat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not like that… like, engaged to get married?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...married? I am not familiar with the term.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neko and Aroma exchanged glances. “...Ivy, we have something to explain to you.” Neko started slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(When the conversation was done, Ivy had to hang up the call because she didn’t know what to do with herself.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vanessa didn’t mean it that way.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(...right?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(...it didn’t matter right now. Ivy was happy with how things were.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Vanessa </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ring or no ring, Vanessa loved her.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(And Ivy loved Vanessa.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(What more could she ask for?)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>